The Last Hunter
by ahiddenbanshee
Summary: Generation after generation have fought to protect humanity from demons. Vigilantes created from one Mad Man's execution. The last of both kinds. She can't be bothered with normalcy, she's got a job to do. "But they're so nice!"
1. The Teaser

**A/N: Hello! Now this isn't really a chapter, I call it a teaser, and it's basically snips of dialogue from the story. Hopefully dialogue that'll peak interest.  
>Annnnyway, I saw Fright Night (twice), loved it (second time was even better) and I haven't seen the original, I'd like to, just to see how the remake differs and what not but I'm sure I'll love the 2011 best. I mean! The Doctor and Colin Farrell AND Chekov! Awesome...<br>So! This is the teaser, like I said, it's short and lame, just to peak interest. I'm seperating the entire piece into chapters, so the first chapter will probably come up tomorrow...or later today. Anyway! Enjoy! Maybe :)**

* * *

><p><em>"You've gotta be kidding. The desert? You're gonna fry, flower." <em>

_"Ah, teenage hormones, gotta love that stage."_

_"Shut. Your. Trap. Wolf."_

_"Lily, you don't have to do this forever. You could stop and actually meet someone. Hell! Even go on a date, kiss, hold hands. You could do all that if you just stop this. Be normal."  
>"No, I can't. This is all I have left. This is all I know."<em>

_"What did I steal?"  
>"My heart." <em>

_"He's there. He's definitely there."_

_"I'm a professional... if he thinks he's getting figured out, he'll take out the threat."_

_" I was keeping him interested. This is my objective and you're treating me like an infant. I'm the one in charge here!"  
>"Yes! You're the one in charge, but I'm here to protect you! And you're throwing yourself right into danger. You're acting just like your grandmother, she-"<br>"Oh! Here we go! Stories of the Old Hunters and how I'm __**just **__like them but still not good enough!"  
>"Lily, don't star-"<br>"I'm going out. Don't follow me."_

_"I'm Jerry. New neighbour."  
>"Lily."<em>

_"How do you know about that?"  
>"I know far more than that..."<br>_

_"Just go! Protect Charley! That's an order!"_

_"I think we should leave this to the professionals."  
>"She could be dead or dying and you're just gonna run?...I've seen the way you look at her... You won't let her die."<em>

_"Relationships that start under intense circumstances never last."  
>"Oh...well... you wanna give it a go anyway?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, so there's no confusion, this is just snips of dialogue throughout the story that I'll putting up. It'll eventually be a Peter/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night**


	2. He's There

**A/N: This is the real first chapter! Woo! And it's pretty slow going, sorta mysterious introduction background crap, fun, joke-y stuff and ANGST. **_**Yooou**_** know. Anyway, hopefully it's enjoyable :)**

* * *

><p><em>Name<em>, Lily Sanders. _Age_, 26. _Current Location_, Clark County, Nevada._ Companion(s),_ Quinn. _Existing House Members (including self),_ 1. _Target_, Mediterranean vampire. _Objective_, intercept target and exterminate.

She didn't understand why she still filled out the paper work. It wasn't something she ever liked doing. Her mother had always insisted on writing everything down. She liked to keep records. She was always aware and liked going by procedure...

Lily looked up from the records notebook, the thing was ancient, pages thick like parchment, the original color faded decades ago, rips, ink splatters, smudges, it had been rebounded at least 30 times, but she still kept it, it was all she really had left of them.  
>Across the street, the house's 'SOLD' sign had finally gone down, yet the owner of the home had yet to be seen. She knew why, the other neighbours had their sound assumptions, but she knew the real reason.<br>She flipped the notebook to the last page, her target's profile pasted there. Every twenty years the drawing changed, since there was no way to capture the demon on film they had to rely on their memory and sketch. A new drawing would be put over the old one, the current drawing was from 1950. Notes were written, scratched out and written over again, theories and facts.  
>Current facts and theories:<br>Gerald 'Jerry' Dandridge. 4? years old. Originated, Mediterranean, pure blood. Tribal by nature. Advantages, night, darkness, his domain. Disadvantages, sunlight, holy water, stakes...

Lily grimaced at the old blood spots staining the pages, memories she forced herself to forget pushed into her mind.

"Hello Lily!"  
>She jumped slightly, the images in front of her eyes replaced with the familiar figure of Jane Brewster from across the street.<br>Jane had been the first person to greet Lily upon arrival to the neighbourhood.

_"You've gotta be kidding. The desert? You're gonna fry, flower."  
>"Shut up," Lily rolled her eyes and shoved a box into her companion's hands, "and help me unpack."<br>"You're so pale," he put an arm up to shield his eyes, "such a bright glare, I think I'm blind!"  
>"Quinn!" Lily laughed, "quit it!" she shoved him lightly.<br>"Hi there!" a voice interrupted their banter, they straightened up and faced the person, to their relief it was just a middle aged blonde woman.  
>"Hello." Quinn said, adjusting the box to one arm and waving to the woman.<br>She crossed the street and stuck her hand out to Lily.  
>"Hi, I'm Jane Brewster, your new neighbour."<br>"Lily Sanders and this is Quinn Wolfe." Lily shook the woman's hand gently and smiled politely.  
>"Nice to meet you. It's great to a see young happy couple around here. Mostly just familes on the verge of divorce and people who work on the strip." Jane smiled.<br>"Oh!" Lily bursted instantly, eyes wide, "We're not a couple," she waved her hand between heselfr and Quinn, Quinn who had an amused look on his face, "We're just friends, known each other since birth, he's more like a brother, actually." Lily cleared her throat awkwardly.  
>"Oh! Sorry, I only assumed that, since, well-"<br>"Yeah," Quinn cut the woman off, "we get that alot."  
>Lily rolled her eyes at his comment, "So is it just you over there?" she changed the subject quickly.<br>"Oh no, it's me and my son, Charley. He's a senior, recently got a girlfriend." Jane said and rolled her eyes.  
>Lily nodded with a grin, "Ah, teenage hormones, gotta love that stage."<br>Jane chuckled, "Well, I'm about to head out to work, but I saw you two out here and thought I'd say hello, and to tell you if you ever need anything don't hesisitate to ask."  
>"Absolutely, thank you, Ms. Brewster." Quinn smiled as the woman started to the cross the street with a wave goodbye.<br>Lily went back to the bed of the truck, a small grimace on her face as she grabbed a box, "I'm surprised you even let her speak after the word 'couple'." Quinn nudged her with his elbow as they made their way inside the house, their new house.  
>"Shut. Your. Trap. Wolf."<br>Quinn just chuckled at the awkward girl._

"Hello, Jane." she called back, setting her notebook down. Her dog walked close to her, as tame as can be, panting only slightly when venturing out from the shade into the blazing Nevada sun.  
>Lily and the dog stopped just two feet from Jane who stood beside her minivan.<br>"I swear," Jane chuckled, "I will never get over how _huge_ that dog is."  
>Lily smiled and looked down at him, patting his massive head gently, "Yeah, good thing he's so friendly."<br>Jane reached out a cautious hand and petted the giant animals head, when he didn't take her hand off with a single chomp she scratched behind his ear.  
>"He's gorgeous." Jane smirked.<br>"Ooh, don't inflate his ego." Lily said, though she was serious Jane took it as a joke, laughing loudly. Lily glanced at the dog and gave him a slight glare.  
>"Well," Jane spoke after her laughter subsided, "I'm gonna be working late tonight, I told Charley if he needs anything to come to you."<br>Lily nodded, "That's fine. Though I doubt he'll need me when Amy shows up."  
>"Oh yeah." Jane sighed with a joking roll of her eyes.<br>"I'll see you two later, tell Quinn I said hi."  
>"Will do, have a nice day." Lily said, walking backwards across the street as she waved to Jane.<br>"Don't even start." Lily mummbled as she opened the front door, ushering the dog in before her. Shutting the door and leaning her back against it she closed her eyes, waiting for the ego trip to begin.  
>"Jane thinks I'm gorgeous." Quinn boasted.<br>Lily sighed and walked past him, "Everyone thinks your gorgeous, every town we've ever been in there's someone who has told you were gorgeous...in both forms."  
>"Jealous." Quinn said smuggly.<br>"No I'm not. I'm pretty..." even as she said it her voice failed her, "enough." she mummbled and picked up an empty box from the living room and started for the garage.  
>"Lily, you don't have to do this forever." Quinn followed her, "You could stop and actually meet someone. Hell! Even go on a date, kiss, hold hands. You could do all that if you just stop this. Be normal."<br>"No, I can't." Lily tossed the box into the garage and spun around to meet Quinn's serious gaze, "This is all I have left. This is all I know. "  
>"Lily." he reached out to console her.<br>"Please," she put her hands up, "Just...don't. Not right now." she moved quickly through the house, grabbing the truck keys she zoomed back into the garage and was gone in the flash.

Quinn watched her as she left. Shaking his head he saw so many of her family members shining out from her.  
>Her mother's small, lean form, her father's eyes and sense of humour. Her great grandmother's red hair, and her grandfather's attitude and determination.<br>People he'd known for a very long time, and people she'd never truly known.  
>All she knew of them was stories from Quinn. Sometimes she loved the stories, other times she'd do what she just did, run off.<br>There was hatred and sadness in her eyes when she glared at him, angry that she spent so little time with her family and he...he knew them their entire lives.  
>She would always bounce back of course, cherishing his presence, his help, his friendship.<p>

But it was times like these, where she would run off, run off without him that he wished she would stop the family 'purpose' and just be normal.

Lily returned an hour before sun set, two pizza boxes in hand as she walked up to the front door.  
>Knocking on it she looked around the neighbourhood. Children were being ushered into their homes, adults were arriving home, and some just leaving for work. Across the street she saw Amy's car parked out front.<br>She chewed on her lip, considering checking up on them. On the one hand they could just be watching a movie, no big deal, _or_ the could be doing something very...intimate. Either way she was going to check on them, she worried about their safety, they lived **right** next door to a monster. Sex or not, she'd live through the embarrassment.  
>"Umm, hello. Pizza girl? Gonna stand on the porch all night?" Quinn joked, but his nostrils flared for a moment, his eyes searching protectively.<br>Lily turned and put on a smile, "I'm sorry food?" she raised the pizza up in offering.  
>"Hmm." Quinn fake pondered, "Apology accepted, get in here."<p>

"_Ooh man_..." Lily groaned from the couch, hand on her stomach.  
>"I can't believe you ate 5 pieces." Quinn laughed, his mouth full of his 10th piece.<br>"Yeah, bad idea." Lily winced as she sat up on the couch and prepared herself to stand up.  
>"Don't hurt yourself." Quinn laughed even harder than before.<br>"Don't choke." Lily mocked with a glare and propelled herself off of the couch, stumbling slightly as she headed for the front door.  
>"I'm gonna check on Charley and Amy."<br>"Uh huh." Quinn mummbled.  
>The street lamps were on, the sun was gone, and Lily felt her skin prickle with excitement, this was the time.<br>She crossed the street and looked to the Brewster's neighbouring house. She noticed the windows were painted black, besides that it _seemed_ abandoned.  
>Her senses kicked into overdrive, goosebumps appearing on her arms, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, it was a common learned reaction when someone had eyes on her. She tore her gaze away from the home and went to the front door of Charely's, knocking three times she waited for moment before calling out, "Mr. Brewster, we've got a report about theft from your neighbour."<br>"Theft?" Lily heard Charley's voice from the other side of the door, she grinned at his quick footsteps heading for the door.  
>He swung the door open, eyes wide and worried, until he saw Lily leaning against the door frame.<br>He sighed and smirked, "What did I steal?"  
>"My heart." she gave a big cheesy smile.<br>Charley laughed and rolled his eyes, stepping aside he let Lily walk in.  
>In the living room an action flick was on the tv, Amy was lounging on the couch, taking up where normally three people could sit with her entire body.<br>"Hey Amy." Lily passed by ruffling the younger girls perfect blonde hair before sitting down in loveseat.  
>"Hey." Amy mummbled back, her eyes still on the screen.<br>"You should tell your boyfriend to quit leading me on, the heart break is killing me." Lily said, winking at Charley.  
>He rolled his eyes before moving Amy's legs to sit down.<br>"You could get **any** guy." Charley said.  
>"<strong>Any<strong>." Amy repeated, Lily scoffed.  
>"Why don't you and Quinn go out. He's cute."<br>"Ew. Amy, the guy is like my brother. Why don't you go out with someone like your sibling and see how that goes."  
>Amy laughed, "Just a thought."<br>"Yeah, well quit thinking that way." Lily joked.  
>The two teenagers laughed.<br>"Well, I just came over to check on you two. Make sure everything's okay." Lily stood up, "Oh, do you have any ice cream. I just annhilated 5 pieces of pizza so I might as well go for the gold." she went into the kitchen.  
>"I think we have some chocolate or rocky road." Charley called over the couch to her.<br>"Yes." Lily hissed happily, pulling the carton out the freezer she left the kitchen and passed the kids on the couch, "I'll pay you back, I promise. I'll go to the store tomorrow." she patted Charley's head and waved to Amy.  
>"Byyye." she lingered at the door until she got two 'bye's back and started across the street.<br>She was still being watched when she left the Brewster's, eyes burning into her skin until she entered her home.  
>She sighed in relief when the door shut behind her, she locked it for good measure before heading into the kitchen.<br>Quinn was still working on the second pizza, but he knew something was up, he stopped in mid chew and looked at Lily.  
>"He's there. He's definitely there." she stated, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and digging into the ice cream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<strong>


	3. Recruits?

**A/N: Second chapter! Woo! So now it's slowly integrating into the movie, trying to keep the angst down a little annnnd yeah. Hopefully it's enjoyable. And if anyone's confused feel free to ask questions. Thanks for the reviews by the way! Reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Lily started on surveillance...again. Sitting out on the front porch with the records book, glaring behind her sunglasses at the house across the street.<br>"If you keep squinting like that you'll get a massive headache." a familiar voice noted.  
>She relaxed her face and looked up to see Quinn with the truck keys in his hands.<br>"Where are you off to?"  
>"Surveillance."<br>"That's what I'm doing."  
>"It's daylight. He's not coming out."<br>"Yeah, but he's got a dumpster on the driveway now. Whatever he's doing I need to find a way to stop it."  
>"But you don't know what he's doing."<br>"Yeah, but-"  
>"Lily, it's daylight. You've been squinting at his house for the past two hours, there's nine more hours until the sun sets, why don't you do something productive."<br>"Like what?"  
>"You're very much like your father, you have a charm that you're not aware of and can't control, use that charm of yours to see if there's been any suspicious activity."<br>Lily frowned for a moment before nodding.  
>"You're right." she moved to stand from her chair and looked up at Quinn, "But your taking the keys, how am I supposed to-"<br>"I brought them for you."  
>She faked a glare, "And you were so sure that I would agree to whatever you said?"<br>"Most of the times you do, because I'm clever."  
>She rolled her eyes and took the keys from his grasp, walking past him she opened the garage with the outside code.<br>"Hey, everyone loves a ginger. Use that ginger charm. Work it. Own it!"  
>"Shut up, Wolf." she chuckled as she climbed into the truck, "I'll be back before sundown."<br>Quinn nodded and watched her drive off, his heart pounded rapidly in his chest, it always did when she left, she was his charge, and when she went off on her own, he couldn't help but want to chase after her.  
>But he had to remember, she was a strong, young woman, she could handle herself...most times...<p>

* * *

><p>Lily smirked as she followed the police officer to an empty computer, he pulled up all calls and reports over the last month.<br>Quinn called her charmer, she called herself an artist of conning.  
>A flash of fake credentials, authoritative tone and a <em>accidental<em> peek down the shirt and she was in. Sergeant Sanders is the name, searching for dirty cops is the game...at least to the officers who were scrambling to look busy in front of the Sergeant from LVPD.  
>Lily sat down, shooing the officer away so she could look over the 'neglected reports' in peace.<br>Her eyes scanned over the information quickly, Jerry had moved in over three weeks ago, though to the rest of the neighbourhood, he'd shown up just a week ago.  
>Lily was a good tracker, all thanks to Quinn. They'd tracked Jerry to the very home he was in, though the sign on the front lawn still said 'For Sale', that's when Quinn and Lily claimed the house across the street.<br>There were no calls about attacks, no missing persons reports, nothing that could suggest violent vampire acts against humanity.  
>"Shit." Lily mummbled into her hand, the past hour she spent hunched over that glaring screen was a complete waste.<br>"Everything seems to be in order, you officers run a tight ship." Lily internally bit her tongue, that was one of the most ridiculous things she could have ever said.  
>The officer nodded, "Thank you, ma'- Sergeant."<br>"I'll inform the...big boss that their must be a mix up, some other police department must be full of crooked cops. Keep up the good work." Lily said and exited the station as quickly as possible.  
>"<strong>That<strong> was **not** charming." she mummbled as she started her truck and headed to the Strip.  
>Hours and hours she infiltrated police stations, questioned dancers and bartenders and came up empty.<br>She groaned with a pout as she slammed the door to the truck, starting the engine she noticed the sky was darkening, and she had made a promise...two promises actually.

* * *

><p>Pulling up along the sidewalk Lily hopped out of the truck and walked across the street, knocking twice she was greeted by Charley, "Promise kept." she handed him a grocery bag with two cartons of ice cream in it.<br>"You're a lady of her word." Charley chuckled.  
>"I expect full access to your fridge now that I've gained your trust."<br>"Sure." Charley laughed.  
>"I'll see you 'round." Lily smiled and started down the drive way, "Bye. Thanks, Lily!" Charley called after her, she waved her hand over her shoulder as she walked across the street.<br>Frantic whispers filled her ears when she reached her side of the street.  
>Looking down she saw two figures scrunched under her truck, for a few moments she just watched them whisper and fidget, if it weren't more concerning than amusing she would've kept on watching.<br>"Excuse me." she said sweetly.  
>There was a loud thump and a curse before the two figures emerged from under her truck.<br>"May I know why you two are hiding under my truck?" she asked, one boy had glasses and a video camera in his hand, the other just looked bored, and worried now that they'd been caught.  
>"It's research." the one in glasses spoke.<br>"Under my truck..."  
>"It's the guy across the street. We have theories."<br>"_He_ has theories." the other boy rolled his eyes.  
>"Shut up, man. We're in this together."<br>Lily chuckled quietly, "Could I know your names?"  
>The boys shut up quickly.<br>"I'm not going to report you or anything. I swear." she grinned, the air of trust flowing off her and hitting the boys. There's that charm, where was it earlier?  
>"Adam." the one who seemed reluctant to be there answered first.<br>Lily nodded with a smile and looked to the other boy, he sighed, pushing his glasses up a little he mummbled, "Ed."  
>"Lily." she said, "So. These theories...?"<br>"You wouldn't believe it, it's so stupid." Adam spoke first.  
>"That guy that moved in, ever since he's been here weird things are happening, people disappearing, without a trace." Ed stepped forward slightly, as if to cover up Adam's previous statement.<br>"People missing? But that's impossible, I just checked all the record-"  
>Both boys raised their eyebrows in interest.<br>Lily bit her tongue, "Who's gone missing?"  
>"People in this neighbourhood, just this development, it seems."<br>Lily nodded, he's probably picking off people who'd go unnoticed if they suddenly disappeared, that's why there's no reports, she thought.  
>She looked at the boys, Ed, and even Adam, seemed excited that someone older and more mature than them was really taking them seriously.<br>"Look," she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, "Don't go blabbing or anything, I'm a professional, and if he gets the slightly inkling that he's getting figured out, he'll take out the threat."  
>"But we still need hard evidence." Ed protested, lifting up his camera for emphasis.<br>Lily sighed again, "If you must." she mummbled and started up the drive way, "but just get what you need, I don't want either of you getting hurt."  
>"Got it." Ed nodded, Adam nodding as well with a small grin.<br>Lily shook her head as a smile spread across her face, she leaned against the door after she shut it behind her, her mind wondering, 'Possible recruits?'

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night<strong>


	4. Monster Across the Street

**A/N: So here's the third chapter, it got some explanation and some meetings, hopefully it'll be entertaining and satisfactory to you awesome readers. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy :)**

* * *

><p>"Quinn." Lily mummbled tiredly as she walked down the stairs, her hair was a mess, bed head at its worst, and eyeliner smudged dark circles under her eyes, "Quinn." she raised her voice and walked into the kitchen.<br>Opening the fridge she found it was completely empty. "What?" she asked in disbelief, "I **just** went to the store..." she shut the door and left the kitchen. "Fucking animal." she growled and decided to stock up food for him and buy food for her own personal stash.  
>Going back up stairs she grabbed some jeans off the floor, smudged the old eyeliner into something a little more presentable and tied her hair up into a pony tail.<br>She looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged, "Callin' it good." she grabbed the truck keys and with slow tired steps made her way out the front door and to the truck.  
>It was 11 am, the sun was already up high and Quinn was already flirting.<br>Lily smirked to herself, a tune she constantly teased him with popping into her head.  
>He was talking to their next door neighbour, Doris, a go-go dancer on the strip, she was very much into Quinn, and he very much liked attention.<br>Lily started dancing on her way to the truck, singing in Quinn's direction as she did.  
>"Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme. I howl and I whine after you. Mouth is alive, all running inside. And I'm <strong>HUNGRY<strong> like the wooooooooooolf!"  
>Quinn turned slightly, an irritated glare in his eyes, "Fuck off!" he shouted as Lily cackled, she slid into the drivers seat and started the vehicle.<br>Passing the two she waved to Doris, "Hi." she greeted sweetly, then turned her friendly wave into a sign of anger toward Quinn, "Animal."  
>Speeding off she laughed to herself, he really was like a brother to her, even if he was centuries older than her.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily sat at the bar, sipping her whiskey as she stared blankly at the hundreds of bottles lined against the wall.<br>She wasn't a drinker...it'd just become a habit.  
>Accidentally remember mom and dad, drink, remember their happy smiling faces, her mother's laughter, her father's jokes, drink, remember how they trained her, taught her all she knew, drink, remember how they died, seeing their corpses, the blood...all of the blood, drink, remember her first kill, her first fight to the death, drink, remember how much she cried with Quinn, drink...remember...drink.<p>

Remember, drink, remember, drink. Drink until thinking is impossible. Drink.  
>The memory that drove her to the nearest bar was one of her first days in training, she was 9.<p>

_"Lily! Lily, honey, I need you to pay attention." her mother spoke sweetly.  
>"Oi! Ginger!" her father's voice barked, the little girl instantly turned away from television, her young face set in a glare.<br>"That got her, didn't it." her father laughed, all in good fun, he'd say when he teased his daughter.  
>"James!" her mother scolded quickly.<br>"I'm only joking. She knows I'm joking, she knows I love her to pieces." James stepped over to his daughter and slung an arm around her small shoulders.  
>"Right, Lils?"<br>She kept her face set in a glare at her father, for another 30 seconds she held that face until she broke into a wide grin, her laughter soon following.  
>"I think that's the longest you've ever held that." James laughed.<br>"What are we doing today?" Lily asked after her giggle fit.  
>Moira, her mother, was shaking her head at the two, a small smirk on her lips as she watched the interaction between them. "Speed and strength. A vampire has 10 times the strength of an average human. Same with speed. That's why they're such excellent predators." Moira explained, glancing at her precious records book and every now and then writing something in it. "You need to be just as fast, just as strong. Expect the unexpected. Know the disadvantages of your target and use them to your advantage. It's the only way you can survive..."<br>"So..." Lily trailed off.  
>"Hand to hand." Moira supplied with a smile.<br>"Oh...Okay. Who am I fighting?"  
>"Your father." Moira grinned. James puffed up his chest and pulled a fierce face which really only looked silly to his family members.<br>Moira rolled her eyes, "Since he's basically 10 times faster and stronger than you as it is, it should be a perfect example of what you'll be up against...minus the bloodsucking."  
>"You're going down, Gingey." James stated as he cracked his knuckles.<br>Moira elbowed her husband, "Knock it off."  
>"Alright, alright. Ready, princess?" he smirked.<br>Lily got into one of the basic stances her mother had taught her and inhaled deeply, exhaling she looked at her father and nodded..._

_"Ow! Shit! Moira! Get her off of me!"  
>Moira and Lily laughed, after 2 hours Lily had finally figured out her target's disadvantages and was using them to her advantage, just like she was instructed.<br>Lily let her father loose and smirked triumphantly.  
>"Good work, honey."<br>"Yeah, really." James groaned as he cracked his neck and stretched out his aching muscles.  
>"Wait 'til we get to guns, you'll love that. Luckily for me, I won't be the target again."<br>The family of three laughed together..._

"Can I get you anything else, miss?" the bartender's voice pulled her from her memories, that was on the happiest memories she had of all three of them together...4 years later they would be ripped away from her.  
>She shook her head wordlessly at the man and gulped down the rest of her drink. The memories she tried to drown with alcohol were never triggered by anything, they just popped into her head out of no where. Just to taunt her, just to remind her, just to send her into a 'fit'.<br>She put a 50 on the bar and walked out, barely staggering even after the amount of whiskey she'd just consumed.  
>Lily jammed her hands into her pocket, this was the second part of her 'fit', as Quinn referred to them. She'd drink, he didn't know about that, then she'd walked around the city or town they were in... to learn the enviroment and clear her head, she'd say, but it was really to walk off the booze so that she could drive home.<br>But the day had slipped away from her, it was getting dark and she needed to get back to surveillance...ing.  
>"I'm fine." she mummbled as she pulled her keys from her pocket and went to her truck.<br>"Wait." she stated to herself after a 2 minute battle with trying to put the key into the ignition.  
>"I left the house for a reason...what did I leave for...?" she rested her head against the steering wheel, almost dozing off a few times before she shot up, "That wolf bastard ate all the food!" she proclaimed loudly and started the truck.<br>"I'm gonna get so much food that...that he'll be sorry...wait..." she tried to think if what she was saying made sense, but shook her head and started to drive to the store nearest to the development.

* * *

><p>103 dollars of groceries later Lily managed her way home, her buzz still very much in effect. She parked the truck in the garage and stumbled into the driveway, the night sky catching her drunken eye.<br>She let out a giggle before collapsing onto the lawn. Staring up at the small arrangement of stars she hummed to herself, a song she hadn't heard in over 13 years floating into her mind and expelling itself through her voice.  
><em><br>_"Have you ever felt, something evil lurking around. The moon is full, the streets are empty, shadows cover the town." she raised her hands to circle her fingers around the moon, smiling as she did so.  
>"You can't call it, you can't shake the feeling. Quiet, do not make a sound. But the wind seems to speak. Something's here in the room with me." her tired eyes drifted close, but her mouth kept moving.<p>

"I know that something is wrong here, I can feel it but no one believes me.  
>I know that something is strange here, I can sense it but no one believes me.<br>I heard it, I know it. Whispers say my name. Calling for me. No one's there. Where do I go, where should I run...No one believes me." she smiled slightly, glad that her voice mimicked her mother's when she sang, it gave her a weird sort of comfort, even though it would probably send her into another fit.

"That's a cute little tune." a voice stated in an amused tone.

Lily's brow creased and she let her eyes open, there was nothing but the sky.  
>A chuckle filled the air, she propped herself up on her elbows and saw a dark figure standing on the sidewalk.<br>Even in her drunken state she felt eyes on her, but in her drunken state she wasn't in her right mind or ready to defend herself.

She smiled smally, looking up at the person in front of her, "Something one of my relative's made up while he was awaiting his execution."

"Execution, huh?"

"Yep, they said he was mad, shouting about vampires and one man in particular who he thought was a vampire."

"Did he ever find out if he was?" the person wondered, half interested as he stepped closer to Lily, his face becoming illuminated in the light from the streetlamp. Her heart stopped momentarily, her intoxication disappearing instantly. It was him...

"He always knew. But he sacrificed himself for his family, it was them or him." she kept her voice in it's previous slur, this is what all her training was for, she wasn't going to screw it up. Though she mentally sobered up, physically she doubted she'd be able to fight him off if he decided to take her. 'Get inside.' her mind ordered.

"Hmm." he hummed.

"And they killed the vampire anyway, so..." Lily trailed off, catching the flash of shock in his eyes before he chuckled and smiled. She managed to stand up, on shakey legs she looked at the stranger from across the street.

He smiled, _'__**Shit**__, that's a nice smile.'_ Lily mentally punched herself for thinking that...but she had to admit, this dude was...wow.  
>"I'm Jerry. New neighbour. Moved in about a week ago. Haven't really had time to introduce myself around."<br>"Lily. Moved in two weeks ago, haven't had alot of time to get drunk or buy groceries."  
>Jerry chuckled. The drawings in the records book didn't show this form, only the true, demon form. Lily couldn't stop her eyes from wandering.<br>"Well," she cleared her throat awkwardly when her eyes met his, a smirk on his face told her he'd seen her traveling eyes, "I'd better get those groceries inside. The big fella's probably hungry in there." she jerked her thumb toward the house.  
>Jerry nodded, "Boyfriend."<br>"Nope, brother." she righted him, not entirely sure why she did though, like it matter if he knew about her relationship status. _'Oh god, I am totally fucking this up... No! No wait! I've got this. I've totally got this!' _  
>Jerry nodded again, that constant dark smirk on his lips.<br>"Nice meet you, though. Maybe we could have a drink sometime, you know, once you're settled in." she smiled in what she hoped was a flirtacious way. Given the appearance she left the house in earlier that day and now added to her bloodshot, most likely grass stained outfit and slurred speech she hoped she was slightly appealing. I mean, he was a vampire, he didn't have standards, did he?  
>"Yeah...Yeah that'd be great. I could use a...good drink." Jerry grinned.<br>Lily internally rolled her eyes, _'Really? Vampire jokes coming __**from**__ a vampire. Why didn't someone mention in the records book how lame he was.'  
><em>"Great. Well, I'll see you around." she smiled as she made her way to her truck.  
>"Catch you later, Lily." Jerry smiled and walked across the street to his own home...his lair...<br>Lily sighed and took the groceries in in one go, there was no way she was going to risk going outside again at night. Know your target's disadvantages, darkness was his advantage.  
>"Fuck that." Lily mummbled and was grateful to be in her home where she was safe from the monster across the street...<p>

But there was something else just as terrifying waiting inside her home. And he was **very** distraught with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night. Song, No One Believes Me by Kid Cudi, I don't own that either ;)<strong>


	5. Some Vampire Hunter You Are

**A/N: Hellooo! I apologise for the long wait, I've had a bit of writer's block, and I've been freaking out and obsessing about Doctor Who, but I think I'm back in the rhythm again. And this one is sort of short, I apologise for that, and it's also not that interesting, I apologise for that as well. It doesn't really get interesting for a while...chapter 5's not bad, still kind of slow... Is it bad if I find my own writing boring? Haha! Well! Anyway, thank you to those who have favorited and alerted this drab story, haha! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn asked, his tone deadly serious.<br>"Before you even get all huffy and puffy I do have logic behind this plan."  
>"Oh, really? Offering yourself up to a vampire, that's your brilliant plan?" Quinn's voice raised slightly, not from anger, but from the fear. He couldn't lose her, especially not like that. He wanted to help her with this target and then beg her to stop and start a normal life. Quinn had witnessed over a dozen deaths, all of her family members, all from vampires.<br>"**If **he's distracted with me then he won't to after anyone else. I'm trying to save lives here." Lily stated firmly, crossing her arms as she leaned against the island in the kitchen.  
>"By flirting and flashing your bits to him?"<br>Lily's jaw dropped, but she collected herself quickly, "I wasn't '_flashing my bits_', I was making sure he knew there was interest, I was using my _charm_. You always say I should use it and now it's finally got a purpose. This is my objective and you're treating me like an infant. I'm the one in charge here!" she stepped forward defensively.  
>"Yes! You're the one <em>in charge<em>, but you're _my_ charge as well! I'm here to protect you! And you're throwing yourself right into danger. You're acting just like your grandmother, she-"  
>Lily shook her head as she threw her hands up, "Oh! Here we go! Stories of the Old Hunters and how I'm <span>just<span> like them but still not good enough!"  
>"Lily, don't star-"<br>Lily cut Quinn off again, "Don't start my 'fit'? Don't act like I have feelings?" Tears started stinging her eyes as she shouted at her best and only friend, "How do you think I feel when you tell stories about _my_ family to me. _My_ family who I never knew, but _you_ knew so well. Well enough that in everything I do you can pick out which person I inheirted that trait from. It hurts! It hurts so much, but you just keep on blabbing."  
>Quinn kept quiet, taken back at her burst of honesty.<br>Lily glared and huffed a sigh when he didn't speak.  
>"I'm going out." she searched frantically for the keys, she needed to leave. This was one of the worst fights they'd had and her memories were starting to flash in front of her eyes again.<br>"Lily, don't go. It's late, you-"  
>"Don't follow me." Lily warned as she located the keys and clutched them in her grip and left the house with a slam of the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're just like your grandmother<em>." Lily mocked quietly to herself, though she was in a club on the strip, she wasn't sure which one, she just needed a drink and needed it quick.  
>She scoffed at Quinn's comment. The color blinking lights and pounding music didn't distract her from her angry thoughts, like she'd hoped it would. Everyone in the club was on the dance floor, dancing, laughing, spilling their drinks on each other, not a care in the world.<br>Lily sat in solitude at the bar, not even a blip on the radar, consumed by her own thoughts and alcohol.  
>"Just like her, I've got her red hair and that's it." Lily glared into the brown liquid in her glass, she sipped some and continued to glare, "Gramma Amber was easily seduced, <strong>I<strong> am not."  
>"You okay there, gorgeous? Need me to call you a cab?" the bartender asked, worry in his tone, he'd witnessed her speaking to herself for the past 10 minutes, since she came in she'd been grumbling, the looks of a mad woman.<br>"What?" Lily looked up, the bartender repeated the question, she shook her head and forced a small smile, "I'm-"  
>"She's fine. She's with me."<br>Lily stiffened, just like before, whatever buzz she had instantly disappeared.  
>She glanced behind her. Jerry...really?<br>She supressed a sigh, but she couldn't help the crinkle in her forehead, and the tears building up in her eyes.  
>'<em>Why? Why now?...Why am I such a fucking bitch? Fuck...Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Think, Lily, think. Quinn's not here to save you 'cause you're a fucking asshole and don't deserve to be saved. Wait. Shut up! You need to think of a way out of this, quit yelling at yourself and think!'<br>_By the time she snapped out of her feud with her internal monologue the bartender was gone and Jerry sat on the bar stool next to her, watching her with that constant smirk.  
>"I should go." she made sure to slur her words.<br>"I'll take you." Jerry stood up, ready to block her next move.  
>"No, no. It's fine. I'll call a cab."<br>"No really, I'll drive you home. I haven't had a drop to drink."  
>Lily fought to not roll her eyes, '<em>Really, more vampire jokes?<em>'  
>"Actually," she thought hard, she had to find a way to get out of this, she couldn't be alone with him, then she'd be done for.<br>"I need to go to the bathroom," she said, mentally patting herself on the back for the quick thinking, "then we can go." she smiled.  
>Jerry nodded, "Alright." speaking in a tone she was sure sounded triumphant.<br>_'I don't think so, Mr. Dandridge. Not tonight._' Lily manuevered her way through the dancing crowd, purposely bumping into as many club goers as she could, her scent attaching to each person she came in contact with.  
>She hoped it would throw him off track, if only for a few moments, while she escaped.<p>

* * *

><p>Slipping out of the bathroom windows is nothing like in the movies, Lily knew that to be fact now as she wiggled and wriggled through the tiny slit of the window in the ladies room.<br>"Damn it." she groaned as her hips wedged tightly against the window frame.  
>"Motherf-" she hissed and inhaled quickly before giving a large shove against the wall with her hands.<br>"Shit!" she squealed as her hips gave and she started plummeting headfirst for the pavement.  
>"Geez, flowerface." a voice whined as arms caught her neatly in their grasp.<br>Lily, having been prepared for her 'smashed against the cement fate', scrunched her face together and held her hands up to shield her.  
>But when this body caught her before contact with the unforgiving stone like ground she clung on to them greedily.<br>Lily looked at her savior, then rolled her eyes.  
>"First of all, I thought I told you not to follow me, and second, how do you always manage to save me?"<br>Quinn set her down gently, her arms crossed her over her chest and she tapped her foot waiting for an answer.  
>"Well, first, I never listen to you, and if I did, I wouldn't always be there to save you. So there, you arrogant little drunk."<br>Lily tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. She flung her arms around her friend's neck, hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Quinn." she apologised quietly.  
>"I know, Lily." he hugged her just as tightly, if not tighter.<br>"Let's go." he pulled away and took her hand, dragging her through the parking lot until they reached the truck.  
>Lily pulled the keys from her pocket, but Quinn was too quick for her, he snatched them from her hands before she could even unlock the doors.<br>"I don't think so, whiskeybreath." Quinn hit the unlock doors button and got in the drivers seat.  
>"Stop calling me names." Lily winced with a sigh.<br>"We need a quick get away and no DWI's." Quinn said, dismissing her whining completely as he started the vehicle and took them home.  
>The whole time senses on high alert, while Lily fell into a drunken slumber.<br>Quinn snorted, "Some vampire hunter you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<strong>


	6. This Could Get Tricky

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 5. This is sorta where it starts to pick up where the movie begins...sorta, maybe a little before. Like a day or two, hah. Anyway, this one is longer than the last one, woo! And it, hmm, I don't know, shows a little more character development? I don't know, I'm not a real writer, I just write for funsies. Haha! But anyway, someone gets a piece of Lily's mind, neat!**

* * *

><p><em>"There was a boy we saved. We keep a list of everyone we save, you know that, Lily. And sometimes we check up on them, make sure they're moving on fine, and see if they're interested in recruitment. That one little boy we saved 12 years ago, Peter, he was 8 years old when he saw his parents get murdered by the Mediterranean. We thought we could recruit him... but after that much trauma... There wasn't much we could do for him, eventually he left the country. Out of sight and out of our reach to help him recover and possible recruitment and continuation of the Alexander promise...but then you came along. Our miracle. Our perfect warrior. Lily Anne Alexander."<em>

"Lily."  
>"Mum?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>Lily sat up, she was on the couch. She groaned and she rubbed her eyes, the sun light streamed through the blinds, blinding her slightly.<br>"Ow." she grumbled and stood up, "What hell is the point of blinds, and is that why they call them _blinds? _Jesus..."  
>"You okay there, champ?"<br>"It's too early for your sarcastic nicknames..." she paused as she took a step, her hand reaching up to her forehead. "Oww."  
>"Yeeeah. It's 1 p.m., sport. Seems like you drank a little more than you could walk off."<br>"Apparently...Ow..." she walked slowly to the kitchen, locating the aspirin, Quinn offered her a full glass of water.  
>"I really don't know what I'd do without you...I have no idea how you can deal with me. I mean... I've said some shitty things," "Yeah, you have." "I mean, some <em>really<em> shitty things..." she looked up to her friend, her only friend, her companion.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"I know. And I forgive you, I'll always forgive you...But..."  
>"Aw man, I thought I was off the hook."<br>He chuckled, "Nope, a hunter's job is never done."  
>"Ugh." Lily groaned, "Once this one is dead I am so calling it quits."<br>Quinn perked up.  
>"For a while." Lily downed the rest of her water before heading back to the couch.<br>"Why not quit for...ya know...ever?"  
>"Then who will save the world from the monsters?" Lily smiled fakely before laying down again.<br>"Apparently not you. Ms. Hangover."  
>"Ooh. We should watch that! I love me some Bradley."<br>Quinn rolled his eyes, "You know...Sometimes I enjoy your childish moments. I could definitely do without some of your **adult** moments."  
>"I said I was sorry."<br>"_Sorry_ isn't going to save the world from the monsters."  
>"Oh come on, just 2 more hours then I'll be back on my feet. I'll get some supplies, you can descreetly warn the neighbours and, oh! I need to get that Jerry footage from Ed and Adam, gotta keep them out of the equation. And then once it's dusk, I'll talk to Jerry, I still plan on keeping him interested in me."<br>"Lily, I don't think-"  
>"I don't pay you to think, gorgeous. In fact, I don't pay you at all." Lily chuckled.<br>Quinn rolled his eyes, "At least be armed and sober."  
>"Got it."<p>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at Las Vegas High School. Those who had vehicles were departing to the nearest drive thru, and the rest scattered among the school grounds.<br>Lily's eyes scanned the school, searching for those two boys she feared for the most. The things they had caught on tape were not meant for their eyes, and they'd probably be found out...soon.  
>Her heart pounded, believing the worst had already happened, but then her eyes caught on that certain bespectacled, awkward teen.<br>She moved her arm through the open window and hooked the horn of her truck, catching the attention of almost every student on campus. Ed looked up and smirked at the sight of Lily waving at him.  
>He walked over to where she leaned against the side of her truck, fully aware of all the eyes watching him, <em><strong>him<strong>_, weird, nerdy, Edward Lee being beckoned over by a gorgeous red head who believed in his theories and was the wife of his fantasies.  
>"You're welcome." Lily said with a smirk, "That should gain you at least a weeks worth of cougar rumors."<br>Ed shook his head with a laugh, "I won't get beat up for the rest of the week, that's for sure."  
>"Beat up. Huh. Is that how public schools are? I thought they were supposed to be nice..." Lily trailed off as she looked over the school, it was huge and well landscaped, it looked like the ideal high school, she shrugged, "Never went to any schools, wouldn't know. Anyway, back to buisness, Edward."<br>Ed stood a little straighter, knowing exactly what she was speaking of, "Did you do something to him?" he wondered. His beautiful, red headed, vampire slaying-wife fantasies being fueled even more by the idea.  
>"No. I need you to-" Lily was cut off by howls and whistles, as well as absurd shouting to get her attention.<br>Her eyes fell on the culprits, _'Prats...'_ her mind growled.  
>"Who are they?" her voice mimicking the tone in her head.<br>Ed looked behind him and rolled his eyes, he adjusted his backpack uncomfortably, "Those are Charley's friends, they're douchebags."  
>"Uh huh," Lily snorted slightly, "And where is our dearest douchebag Charles?"<br>"With his girlfriend, of course."  
>"<em>Of course."<em> Lily stated with amusement.  
>"Hey Red! Come over here! I wanna talk to you!" one in particular that most girls would describe as 'dreamy' shouted. Lily was far from <em>most girls.<em>  
>"Ohh, children are <strong>bold<strong> these days aren't they," she mummbled before addressing her attackers,"Easy Abercrombie and Bitch! I'm not looking to start shit, I'm just here to talk to Ed!" The attention of the student population was captured, even more than when she honked her horn at Ed.  
>"The guy's a freak. I can show you a good time, baby."<br>Lily's fists clenched, it was a good thing she never went to any real schools because she'd definitely get into fights. She noticed Ed shift on his feet again, glancing at the ground then to her.  
>"Oh god, I can't believe this." Lily mummbled under her breath so only Ed heard, "If I told you that I have a piece of dirt in my eye, would you move?" Lily called to the teenager, resorting to lame, witty shots.<br>Witnesses 'Ooooh'-ed and laughed. Lily smirked seeing the boy stumble slightly, he didn't have anything quick to shoot back. She chuckled and looked back to Ed who was laughing and smiling as well.  
>"Anyway, Ed. The videos, you know the ones I mean, make a copy, drop them in the bed of my truck. Then delete them from your computer, Ed, this is serious. There can't be any trace. I've got your number on my phone and I'll put mine in yours, speed dial 5. Call me after you drop them off and your back in your house."<br>Lily explained quickly and quietly. Ed nodded and handed his phone.  
>"You're making a mistake, Red. You'll be wishing it was me!"<br>"Oh would you **shut the fuck up** already! You're an early peaker! We get it, you're cool, your face cleared up, your braces are off, your clothes are boring and expensive, you toke in your car after school! _Great!_ What is all of **this** going to matter after you graduate? Hmm? Nothing. You're status in **high school** isn't going to mean shit! Now shut the fuck up, be nice and get to fucking class."  
>All the witnesses looked to the kid, waiting for a comeback, but he sat there, mouth opening and closing but no response coming out, defeated. Lily half expected the students to break into applause like they did in the movies...but they didn't, everyone just seemed shocked and amazed.<br>Lily nodded her head with a smirk and looked back to Ed and handed his phone to him.  
>"Drop them off before 6. Be as inconspicious as possible." she patted his cheek.<br>Ed's grin grew wider as the bell rang, "I think I'm in love with you."  
>Lily ruffed his hair and smirked, "Get to class, Edward."<p>

* * *

><p>"Soooo, supplies, half check," Lily mummbled with nails in her mouth, a hammer and cross occupied her hands as she nailed a cross to a wall in every room of the house, the kitchen being the final room, "Tapes, check." she stepped down from the step stool and put the tools on the kitchen counter top, "Ya know, I should really check on Adam and Ed...in fact, I didn't see Adam with Ed today..."<br>"Kids miss school." Quinn noted boredly.  
>"Yeah, but Adam and Ed are geeks, geeks don't like missing classes, they always like to be caught up."<br>"You've known them for like, less than a week, how could you possibly know that."  
>"I'm an exceptionally skilled profiler." Lily said with a smirk.<br>"Noo, that's me." Quinn mimicked her smirk.  
>"Whatever. You've never met them, you wouldn't know. And I do know! And I really think I should check on them." Lily started to the door without any further discussion.<br>"Lily, wait, it's dark out, you should just wait ti-"  
>Lily's concentration on Quinn's words broke as a gasp escaped her lips. Opening the door she was met by a dark figure looming just outside the doorway.<br>"Hey, gorgeous."  
>Lily flicked the light on and saw Jerry, his predatory, yet cautious stance nearly taking up the entire door frame.<br>"Hi." Lily smiled, "What brings you over here, Jerry?" she made her to say his name, though there was no doubt Quinn had already caught his scent the second the door opened.  
>"Just checking up on you, you just sorta disappeared last night..." Jerry was on to her, she could tell by his tone, she maintained a steady heart beat, no need to give herself away any further.<br>"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. My brother actually showed up and dragged me out of there, brought me home. That's protective older brothers for ya." Lily laughed.  
>Jerry chuckled, only slightly though, he knew there was something different about this girl, besides the mouth watering arouma her blood gave off.<br>"Right. Well, good to see you safe. And since you're well and safe, would you like to come over for a drink? Or get a bite to eat?"  
>Lily fought hard not to roll her eyes, '<em>Seriously with the vampire puns, this shit is getting old fast!'<em>  
>"Umm," Lily hummed just as a furry head bumped into her hand. "Oh! Protective brothers and protective dogs." she laughed.<br>Quinn growled lowly, his fur spiking and his fangs glistening brightly. Jerry eyed the massive hound, his instinctive reactions almost getting the better of him. He kept his cool and stepped away an inch or two.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. He's usually not like this." Lily explained as she got a grip on the door, ready to give it a good slam.<br>"But about that drink. Would love to, but..." she nudged Quinn with her foot, telling him to back off a bit, "I've got a previous engagement. Another time, though. Definitely." she made sure her voice oozed with interest.  
>"Right. Another time." Jerry nodded, that cocky, arrogant, stupid, sexy smirk on his face again as he started walking backwards.<br>Lily nodded, "See you later." she closed the door slowly.  
>Jerry nodded, "Goodnight, Lily."<br>Lily gave a flirtacious smile before shutting the door, locking it and turning off the porch light.  
>She turned and looked at Quinn who stood with his fists clenched and his chest heaving. Her eyes were wide.<br>"I've never held a conversation with one before...or used myself as bait for one..." she gulped and looked at the floor, the realisation of her 'wonderful plan' finally hitting her.  
>"This could get tricky."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night<strong>


	7. Once And For All

**A/N: I am aware of how dull this story is, but I find THIS chapter is where is starts to pick up. And in 2 or 3 more chapters, there will finally be the Peter encounter, yay...  
>What happened to the reviews? I stop updating for 2 weeks and I get a bunch of reviews, I put up three chapters in one week, no reviews.<br>Whatever, reviews are necessary or required, they're just appreciated and give more inspiration to continue.  
>Either way, I'll finish this fic. I'm determind to finish all of the stories I put up, and this WILL be finished. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blending in is a key component in being a hunter, and lately, Lily wasn't doing a very good job of that.<br>For the past 4 days since Jerry came to her door asking for a date, she'd been blowing him off and telling him 'Another time. _Definitely_', but she had no intention of stepping a single toe into the fortress of death, especially not at night.  
>Aside from avoiding the monster across the street she'd gotten all the supplies they needed, stuff they were running low on, stuff that could fix old stuff and even some new stuff. She went food shopping as well, that was a must, especially when her house mate consumed the amount of food a family of three could eat in a week in one day.<br>Lily had considered getting a day job, since she'd succumb to boredem when the monster hid away in his dark cave. But a _job_?  
>There was blending in, and there was giving your employer an application with half of the fill-in spaces blank because technically you're not in the system or recognizable in any sort of record and basically don't exist to any of the worlds governments.<br>So yeah, job? No. Being a tourist? Quite possible.

There were 8 hours until sunset, Quinn and Lily had spent the morning '_decorating'_ the house with protective items and since there was no way Jerry would be able to sneak out on this sunny of a day, they decided to hit the Strip.

For once Quinn felt normal. Like he and Lily were just ordinary people. He wasn't a 315 year old werewolf from Bedford, and Lily wasn't orphaned at 13 because of a vampire attack in Roeun.

They weren't vampire hunters. Lily wasn't the _last _Alexander.

They were carefree, they were happy, having a laugh and just being regular people for the moment.

* * *

><p>There was 35 minutes 'til sunset and Lily was struggling to keep her drink from spilling and struggling to get Quinn away from the dancers they just watched perform before he managed to convince one to have a drive-thru wedding.<br>"Quinn!" Lily tried to scold without laughing, but this was definitely one of the funniest situations she'd ever had to pull Quinn away from, and he was slightly buzzed, which was also hilarious.  
>"I mean, yeah, we do alot of travelling, but who doesn't like to travel *hiccup*, right?" Quinn slurred at one of the blonde dancers. She just blushed and laughed and declined politely.<br>"Once again, I am so sorry. He's not usually like this...actually...he's never been like this...damn it! I wish I was videoing this." Lily groaned and pulled Quinn along.  
>"You'll come back! They always come back!" Quinn shouted dramatically.<br>"Ohmygod, shut up! I never knew you could be so embarrassing!" Lily hissed as she slung one of his arms over her shoulders, her knees fought to not give up from all the weight, Quinn was a beefy wolf.  
>"God, you're heavy." she mummbled as she guided them toward the exit.<br>"Do you think she'll call?" Quinn asked, his breath wreaking of alcohol, Lily scrunched her nose, "Dude. You never gave her your number, you're completely ridiculous when you're drunk...it amuses me." Lily chuckled.  
>A heavy thump hit her other shoulder, and she nearly would have died from Quinn-wolfman-suffocation if it weren't for the other person.<br>"Sorry about that." the guy mummbled, stablising Lily as much as he could without falling over himself, his words were just as slurred as Quinn's. Though thankfully for Lily her drunkard wasn't wearing leather trousers and wearing lop sided sunglasses, they already looked a spectacle enough.  
>"No problem." Lily laughed and kept on going. '<em>Being normal is kind of nice.<em>'

* * *

><p>2 hours passed before they got home.<br>Lily, letting the wolf flop onto the couch, while she took over night watch.  
>"So this is what it feels like to be responsible for a drunk." she laughed, glancing at her friend who lay face up, open mouthed and sprawled out over the tiny couch.<br>"Now we're even. Though I'm not obnoxious when I'm drunk." she noted with a triumphant smirk before looking out the window.  
>She turned out the lights, down stairs then up stairs, making it look routine for the vampire she was sure was watching from across the street.<br>Back down stairs she started surveillance, setting up the camera and taking a seat next to it, a pot of coffee brewed quietly in the kitchen.  
>The smell of the coffee roused her from her seat, like a zombie she went to the kitchen and poured herself a full mug.<br>Without even thinking she went to take a sip, but a small blinking light saved her from a scalded numb mouth.  
>From out of the corner of her eye she noticed a subtle green blinking on the counter top.<br>"My phone. Oh, thank god. I thought I lost it at one of the casinos." she mummbled as she picked it up, mug still in hand.

Three new voicemails and one new text.

The text was from Charley,  
><strong>Hey Lily, I'm having trouble with my bike, do you or Quinn know anything about dirtbikes? I could definitely use some help :)<strong>

She rolled her eyes, Quinn doesn't know anything about motors or mechanics.

She moved on to the voicemails, the first one was from Jane,

_"Hi, Lily, it's Jane. I'm going to be working late a few nights this week and I was wondering if you could check up on Charley once in a while. Call me- No, actually, I'll just talk to you tomorrow morning. Thanks, Lily."_

"Watch Charley? Teenagers, almost as easy as taking care of a drunk."

The second message,

_"Lily! It's Ed! Something's wrong, and, and, I'm not completely sure, but I think he killed Adam. And his family. I'm trying really hard not to freak out, but- um-" Ed took a deep breath and exhaled loudly into the phone, "but I think he's onto us...Fuck, Lily! We should've listened to you when you told us to leave it to the professionals. Shit...Shit, shit, shit. I'm worried, Lily. I don't know what to do. I'm trying to think like you, but I'm not a pro. We need to do something. Call me!"_

The last message,  
>The automated woman's voice spoke first,<br>"Message saved from May 18th, 2011."  
>Lily raised her brow, then the message started playing.<br>Her eyes widened as screams filled her ear, for 5 straight minutes the screams and sound of tearing skin poured out from the phone.  
>And even though the message time limit cut it off, she knew it didn't end there...<p>

The mug shattered on the kitchen floor, Lily stiffened, immediately feeling those demon eyes on her, she could almost see that devilish smirk right in front of her, and that dark chuckle right in her ear.  
>"Lily!" Quinn sprung up from the couch, "Lily, what's wrong!"<p>

"That message was from Adam." she whispered, tears came to her eyes at the memory of her parents death. It was those same sounds, the screams, her father's begging to leave her mother alone, the screams of horror and pain, the sound of skin tearing and the blood...so much blood...

"No more fun," she stated, "We need to take of this fucker once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a little short, but COME ON, it **_**has **_**picked up slightly, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.**


	8. I'm So Sorry

**A/N: Don't have much to say about this chapter, besides the fact that it's sort of picking up, and it's starting to follow the movie. It took 7 chapters to catch up with the movie! Man, do I love my background stories, haha. Anyway, hopefully it's enjoyable, and hopefully tomorrow I'll have another chapter up, and if not to tomorrow, then the next day.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Lily woke up from her restless sleep first, Quinn was sleeping in front of the door, in wolf form. It had taken a few hours after that voicemail for Lily to calm down, and even then she couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw her parents, one moment smiling at her, the next staring dead eyed at the ceiling and ripped to pieces.<br>"Now I know how that little boy felt..." she spoke to herself as she reheated a cup of coffee in the microwave, "Wonder what happened to him," she leaned against the counter top, "If he's anything like me, he's completely mad."  
>"Your accents starting to slip. We're in America, remember?" Quinn stood at the island, smirking smally at Lily.<br>"Yeah? So's yours."  
>The microwave beeped and Lily took her piping hot mug in hand.<br>"Shit!" she cursed at the slight burn, "damn micro waves, making things lava hot in under a minute." she shook out the pain in her hand as she walked to the front door.  
>"Where're you going?" Quinn asked, rifling through the fridge.<br>"Jane. She wants to speak with me."  
>"Accent!" Quinn said before the door closed.<br>"Yeah, yeah!"

The day was bright, but clouds were forming and ready to roll in. An uneasy tug pulled in her stomach at the thought.  
>"Jane!" Lily smiled brightly as she waved.<br>Mrs. Brewster's head turned from her van, "Lily, good morning!" she called as Lily crossed the street.  
>"Hey, I got your message last night. Quinn and I got in a little late. We were tourists for a day." she laughed.<br>"Ohh, how fun. Anything exciting happen? Get famous?" Jane laughed.  
>"No, nothing famous," she giggled, "had a few drinks, gambled and Quinn proposed to a couple show girls."<br>Jane laughed out loud, "Did he really?"  
>"Yeah, it was a little bit embarrassing, I only wish I could've captured it on camera."<br>"That's hilarious. Well, like my message said I- Oh, here he comes, the man of the hour." Jane looked past Lily.  
>She followed her neighbours gaze, and indeed he was there, pushing his dirt bike with a tired scowl.<br>"That thing's not doing anything, huh?" Doris asked as she put her trash barrel on the curb.  
>"Nah, this thing has no ambition. No huevos, ya know?" Charley answered.<br>Lily rolled her eyes, while Jane pulled her own barrel to the curb.  
>"Doris, do you, um, do you want some help with the trash?" Charley tried to cling on to the blonde's attention.<br>"No, I got it. Thanks." she smiled, then tossed her glance to right, where a flirtacious whistle sounded. She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before waving at Quinn.  
>"Good to see you, Char Char." she looked back to Charley, "You're getting big." she noted, Lily chuckled quietly next to Jane as they watched Charley watch the dancer walk back to her home.<br>"Hey kid, don't leer at the neighbours." Jane said.  
>Lily laughed, "And besides, I think Quinn's already got dibs." she gestured her hand across the street where Doris stood looking up at Quinn in that flirtacious <em>I totally want you<em> way.  
>She shuddered at the thought.<br>"Hey. She's the one that put the word on her butt. I'm just reading it." Charley defended with a smirk.  
>"Got your text. I might be able to help you out, but for a price..." Lily said suggestively.<br>Charley looked at her, putting the kickstand down he waited for her to continue.  
>"This endless love game must stop! My heart just can't take anymore abuse!" she wailed dramatically.<br>Charley rolled his eyes while his mother and Lily laughed.  
>"Ugh," Jane scoffed suddenly, "Is he ever going to move that dumpster?"<br>Her gaze was on Jerry's yard, Lily stiffened, but only for a moment or two.  
>"Oh, come on, mom. You gotta get over it." Charley said, Lily eyed him in a 'Woah' sort a manner.<br>"Attitude." Jane stepped past Lily and into the garage, "Stressed?...Amy?"  
>"Need help with that?" she asked her.<br>"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Lily."  
>"Amy is good. Hasn't dumped me yet. So..."<br>"Why would Amy dump you? You two are adorable together." Lily said with a grin. Charley mocked her grin and grabbed a screw driver from the garage.  
>"You know, getting what you want can be stressful, especially when you're not used to getting it. More to lose." Jane said.<br>"Oooh, insightful." Lily smirked and walked over by Charley.  
>"Are you reading those books again? 'Cause they are definitely not working." Charley worked at the hunk of junk that was his bike, trying and failing at starting it.<br>"And neither is this. More over." Lily nudged him with her hip and took the screw driver from his grasp.  
>"At least I'm not tripping out over some guys box." Charley stepped away to let Lily work.<br>"But it's an eye sore! I'm trying to get people to move in, not join the legions leaving town."  
>"I like that word. <em>Legions<em>." Charley said, Lily chuckled from below.  
>"Hello. A little help over here?" Jane asked, still filling the back of her van with real estate stakes.<br>"I mean, when the Perry's lived there-"  
>"Ohh, when the Perry's lived there they were <em>the greatest neighbours <em>_**ever**_. But they moved. And I thought you were happy their house finally sold."  
>"Hmm." Jane hummed in agreement and confusion, "Well he's not digging a pool, so where did all this concrete come from?"<br>"Very good question, maybe you should spy on him some more and find out." Charley said.  
>Lily snorted at the fact that she had surveillance on Jerry and Charley was accusing his mother of spying.<br>"He's thirteen feet from out house, that's not _spying_," she closed the hatchback of her van, "It's merely...observing."  
>"Uh huh." Charley mummbled.<br>"Hi Mrs. Brewster!" Amy's voice called from her car, music floating from the speakers toward them.  
>"Hi, Lily."<br>Lily gave a wave with her free hand, then stood up.  
>"Oh, hi honey. Hi girls." Jane replied, making Charley the odd one out he exchanged glances between Lily and his mother before walking toward the green beetle.<br>"It's gonna take more than a few minutes and a screw driver to fix this, Charley. Gimme a day or two." Lily said, putting the screw driver back in the garage.  
>"Sure, thanks, Lily."<br>"Just remember our deal." she pointed at him accusingly before clutching a hand to her chest.  
>Charley shook his head with a laugh.<br>"Oh, Ed called...again." Jane noted, causing Charley to stop his trek toward his girlfriends car.  
>"Oh yeah?" Charley wondered fakely.<br>_'Ed.'_ Lily thought as her eyes widened.  
>"I'm tired of making excuses for you, Charley, if you don't want to talk to him, just tell him."<br>"Kinda defeats the purpose." Charley said and started walking backwards to Amy's car.  
>"I should go..." Lily mummbled after they watched Charley chase after Amy's car halfway down the street, "I'll talk to you later, Jane!" Lily said as she quickly crossed the street and ran into her house.<br>She found her phone on the counter and dialed Ed's number.  
>"Oh god, please pick, please pick, please, please, please."<br>"Hello?"  
>"Ed! Thank god! You're okay! Listen, I got your message and I..." she paused, she couldn't tell him about the message from Adam, "I think you're right. But I don't want you doing anything heroic. Like you said, leave it to the professionals, which is me and Quinn. So please, Ed. Don't go investigate. Just go to school and go home. Do not leave your house and stay inside when it's dark."<br>"Okay. Got it... Ya know, when you didn't pick up, I was afraid he got you too."  
>"Nope! I'm here. And while I'm here you'll listen to what I say, right?" Lily put on a less frantic tone.<br>"Right. Hey, I gotta go class. Talk to you later, k?"  
>"Yup. Talk to you later, Ed."<br>The call ended and she exhaled, "Quinn!" she called, "I'm going to investigate a murder scene!"

* * *

><p>It was noon when Lily arrived at Adam's house. She walked around, going through the gate and into the backyard. Looking in the windows there was no sign of any kind of disturbance, but there were always traces.<br>As far as the Alexander's knew there was only one vampire who liked to clean up after he killed. He liked to make it look like a model home, like no one ever lived there, like there was no way a monster viciously attacked and killed an entire family in that home. But they knew better, they looked between the cracks, looked beyond the bleach, searched for clues.  
>Picking locks were a speciality of Lily's, among other illegal things. So getting past the door was no problem.<br>She was a lone crime scene investigator, working on a case that doesn't exist, looking for people that were most definitely dead.  
>It took 5 hours for her to sweep the house top to bottom, and she noticed that Jerry was becoming even more careful with his clean ups.<p>

Adam's family was definitely dead. No clothes were packed, all the luggage was in the garage, the cars were in the garage, and the keys were in the kitchen on hooks. The mailbox was full and there was an almost unnoticable layer of dust on every surface in the house...  
>She left the vacant house feeling crushed. Whenever it was families she had a harder time dealing with the facts.<br>"They're gone. And they were taken in the worst way."

* * *

><p>It was sunset, and Lily, like any other adult, didn't take a teenagers word seriously.<br>She dialed Ed's number, expecting an immediate answer, but once again, this was a teenager she was dealing with, they were in no hurry, they had no fear of danger.  
>"Hey." was the answer after 5 rings.<br>"Hey," Lily noted the stuffed up tone in Ed's voice, "What's up."  
>"Nothing. Just," there was a loud sniff, "Nothing. Just on my way home."<br>"You're not home now?" Lily tried not to sound worried or irritated.  
>"I just wanted to check something out before I-"<br>There was a shout and loud thud before the line went silent.  
>"Ed? Ed?" The called ended, "Shit." Lily hissed as she stood from the couch.<br>"I got this." Quinn said, holding his hand up for her to sit back down, "I'll be back in 10 minutes."  
>"You'd better." Lily grumbled and watched through the window as he ran down the street.<p>

10 grueling minutes passed and Lily stopped pacing at the sight of Quinn jogging back.  
>"You found him? You got him home safe?" Lily asked when he came through the door.<br>He locked it and with a sigh turned to face her.  
>"I followed his scent to an abandoned house. The backyard's pool was tinted with his blood."<br>Lily bit her lip and fought back the tears.  
><em>'If it isn't drinking and being an angry bitch, it's sobriety and being a sobbing mess. Why can't there be an awesome middle ground?'<em>  
>"I'm sorry, Lil. I know what those boys meant to you. I'm so sorry..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SAD! I was sad when it happened in the movie and I'm still sad about writing it into the story. But Ed was pretty hilarious when he was a vampire...but then he died, SAD x2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.**


	9. Why?

**A/N: Okay, this one is a long one...I think. And ONCE AGAIN, hopefully it's enjoyable. Thanks for the reviews! They're inspiring :)**

* * *

><p>Beeping, not from an alarm clock, roused Lily from her nearly fitful sleep.<br>Stumbling tiredly from her home she saw a truck hauling the dumpster on Jerry's drive way away.  
>"So," Lily said as she crossed the street, "You give him a piece of your mind?" she said in a joking way, but internally she was on high alert. Jane had interacted with the target, she could be next.<br>"It was just a suggestion and he said he'd take care of it... and he did...he finally came out in the open last night. Met Charley and Amy too."  
><em>'FUCK!'<em>  
>"He seemed really nice. Great body, and the face." Jane sighed dramatically, "Have you met him? I think he's single." Jane winked.<br>"Hah! Haaahaha." Lily tried not to sound horrified, "Yeah. I met him, a few times. He's asked me out, but..."  
>Jane's eyes widened, "You didn't take the offer? Are you crazy? Is there something I don't know?" she wondered suggestively.<br>"What? No! I just. I don't know. New state, just got here, I mean, I don't even have a job, and Quinn would freak, you know how protective family members are."  
>"Excuses, excuses." Jane smirked.<br>"Shut up, I'm just not looking for a date right now. That's all." Lily nodded to finalise her statement.  
>"Sure."<br>"Lily." Amy started as she exited her car and walked up the drive way to the two women, "Don't you live in the house across the street?" she smiled.  
>"In fact, I do. And I was woken up by what's going on this side of the street. <strong>And<strong>, I came to get Charley's bike. Need something to do and get some things off my mind." Lily stuck her tongue out at Amy before getting the bike and pushing it across the street and onto her driveway.  
>"I'm probably gonna be late tonight, so check on Charley, maybe? Please?" Jane called.<br>Lily gave her a thumbs up as she punched in the garage code and pushed the bike in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name<strong>__, Moira Xander. __**Age**__, 33. __**Current Location**__, Lairg, Scotland. __**Existing House Members (including self)**__, 5. Wilfred Xander. James Owens. Robert Owens. Moira Xander. Lily Xander. __**Target**__, Mediterranean, Subarctic, and Arid vampires. __**Objective**__, intercept target and exterminate. __**Progress**__, we've tracked down the Subarctic, the people of Lairg are reporting missing people. 13 women and 8 men are missing and presumed dead. Wilfred, Robert and Quinn are on a night hunt-  
>"What are you doing, Mummy?"<br>Moira looked away from her notebook and looked down to see Lily. Lily Anne Xander, just 10 years old and a hunter in training.  
>She smiled at her daughter, "Just updating the records."<br>Moira hated putting her daughter through this. The constant moving, the only people she knew were her family members, and that wasn't saying much. And even then she was going through training or studying. She never really had fun like normal girls her age did. She didn't have dolls, or any toys, no dresses or skirts. She was a hunter, and someone to keep the Alexander blood line going.  
>Moira didn't want this for her daughter, Moira didn't want this for herself. But it was the family tradition. You were born into it and it died fighting for it... the protectors of the human race. Exterminators of demons.<br>"Are you sad, Mum?" Lily inquired thoughtfully, her eyes wide with concern as she looked up at her mother.  
>Moira looked at her, putting on a smile she shook her head, "No. No, of course not...Why don't you go put a video on and I'll join you after I finish up with these records."<br>"Okay." Lily, the least difficult of all children, agreeable, intelligent and dangerous, trotted off into the next room.  
>Moira let the frustrated tears fall freely once Lily was out of sight. The salty moisture mixing with the ink on the open notebook. Smudging the letters and staining the page.<em>

* * *

><p>Quinn's fingers brushed over the tear drop stains. The page was old and yellowing, but those tears were still preserved. A frown on his lips as echoes of voices and painful images came to mind.<br>"She's lucky, Mo. She's a miracle and she's lucky. And it's not just because I'm always there to save her..." Quinn chuckled, "I wish you could see her now. You probably can," he smirked, "I bet your so proud..." he paused and then looked at the tears again, "Or heartbroken..."  
>His fingers flipped to the newest passage. It was similar to the last. The blue ink had a few blurry splotches here and there, recording the deaths of two teenage boys.<br>"I wish she'd just quit, like you were planning to. Maybe then she wouldn't have to deal with all the pain."

The steady rhythm of bare feet padding against the wood floor startled Quinn, he shut the notebook quickly, and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
>"Hey." Lily gave a small smile to Quinn before her eyes scanned the whole room, "Ah," she mummbled as her eyes landed on the notebook. Quinn sat awkwardly as Lily walked over and took it off the desk.<br>"Was looking for this." she noted his strange demeanor, "Were you reading it?"  
>"Uhh, yeah. Just, you know, checking for spelling errors." he covered up quickly, Lily was just like Moira with that records book, it was hers, it belonged to her, and it wasn't for anyone else to put their hands on.<br>She rolled her eyes with a scoff, "I _**know**_ how to spell."  
>"How's the bike?" Quinn smirked, at her irritation and his slyness.<br>Lily groaned, "The thing's a piece of shit. I hope Charley didn't pay alot of money for it 'cause..." Lily blew out a sigh of exasperation.  
>"Perseverance." Quinn smiled.<br>Lily laughed and started for the garage, "Easy for you to say, you specialise in arts and crafts."  
>"Forging documents is<strong> not<strong>_arts and crafts_."  
>"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Lily called before entering the garage. The door closed shut behind her and Quinn shook his head with a laugh.<br>"At least she's still got a sense of humour."

* * *

><p>"So, what do we have so far?" Lily asked as she picked up her second piece of pizza.<br>Quinn had his own box on the couch, eating while he looked out the window, descreetly, of course.  
>"He was talking to Doris earlier. Seems like your little 'keeping him interested' plan isn't working." Quinn grinned smuggly.<br>"And seems like your looks lost to a vampire." Lily smirked.  
>Quinn glared and turned back to the window, "Doris likes me."<br>"But she's going on a date with a vampire. Hmm." Lily spoke sarcastically.  
>"Shut up. It's not like you're any bet- Charley's just coming home. Where the hell has he been all day?"<br>Lily knocked her chair over as she ran over to the window.  
>"No. No, no, no, no. Doesn't he know the monsters come out when it's dark?"<br>"No. No one knows that but us."  
>"You were supposed to warn the neighbours!"<br>"I did! I told them there was a weird guy coming around at night, pretending to be a handy man, and they shouldn't let him in, under any circumstances."  
>Lily paused, "That's a pretty good lie."<br>"Thank you."  
>"But it's obviously not good enough, because no one's gonna get the connection between handy man and Jerry. He's too hot."<br>"...Right..." Quinn's face was expressionless.  
>Lily's eyes were still watching, Charley was rolling the trash barrel up the driveway.<br>"He might be safe. Jerry doesn't have any reason to-"  
>The door across the street opened and closed, and Jerry stalked quietly toward the Brewster's property.<br>"SHIT!" Lily shouted and ran to the garage.  
>"Lily, wait!" Quinn followed quickly, noting Jerry making contact with Charley.<br>"I am **not** letting him take another one." Lily stated firmly as she pulled on a sweater and loaded her pockets.  
>Rosary, garlic, stake.<br>Quinn nodded, and hit the garage door button.  
>"Be careful."<br>Lily smiled, "Where's the fun in that?"  
>He shook his head and slipped back into the house, taking his seat on the couch again, he watched Lily cross the street.<p>

The garage door opening had pulled Jerry's attention away from Charley, and Charley's attention away from Jerry.  
>"Hey," she greeted casually.<br>"I was just coming over to check on you." she smiled to Charley, then turned her gaze to Jerry, "Hi."  
>He looked her up and down before giving a half convincing hello back.<br>There was an upspoken conversation between the vampire and hunter.  
>Her words were casual and nice, but the underlying tone told the monster that Charley was hers, and she was here to protect him.<br>For a brief pause something in the vampire's mind clicked, and he put on his usual fascade.  
>"I was just asking Charley here if he could spot me a six-er. Got a girl coming over." he explained.<br>Lily nodded, "Right," she noticed his attempt to spark jealousy, "Well." she perked up and looked to Charley, "See you inside. I'll use the front door." she smirked, hoping to poke at the demon's disabilities.

She saw Charley in the kitchen and gave him a nod, and almost as if he understood he nodded back.  
>Remembering Amy's car parked out front, Lily went up stairs and found her in Charley's room.<br>"Hey." Amy greeted, "Checking up on the children again?"  
>"Yep. You know how you children get. Frisky and what not." Lily smirked, and strained her ears to listen for any disturbances down stairs.<br>"Actually," Amy sat up and looked at Lily, "I was wondering about something." she started.  
>Lily turned to her, this wasn't ordinary, Lily never had girl friends, she never had any friends at all, besides Quinn.<br>"I can't really talk about it with my other friends, 'cause, well, they'd probably make fun of me for it, but, umm. I don't know, I thought I could talk to you about it."  
>"It?" Lily asked.<br>"You know..." Amy said, her cheeks inflaming brightly.  
>"Oh!" Lily caught on, "Right. Yeah. What about it?"<br>"Well. You've done it before, right?" Amy looked at her hands, her fingers twisting and untwisting in her lap uncomfortably.  
>"Yes, I have."<br>"What was it like? The first time, I mean."  
>"The first time? Hmm." Lily thought back to remember, which was a little difficult seeing as she was intoxicated each time she fell into bed with someone, '<em>what a perfect person for Amy to ask.' <em>She internally rolled her eyes.  
>"The first time is awkward. Honestly. Especially if both people are...unpraticed."<br>Amy nodded, "Right..."  
>Lily smiled smally, it was when she was Amy's age when she first did it. Drinking at a pub in Glasgow, she spied a boy eyeing her from across the room. 18 and 18, new to alcohol and new to sex. It was definitely not the most magical night of their lives, like everyone expects it to be. She could hardly remember his name. '<em>Drake? George? John? David? David! That's it... wonder what he's up to.'<em>  
>"Don't think too hard on it. And don't feel like you <em>have<em> to do it. You have all the time in the world."Lily said, hoping to ease Amy's stress.  
>"Yeah." Amy blushed and laughed, "I know...Thanks, Lily."<br>"Here to help." Lily smiled.  
>A crash came from kitchen, the sound of breaking glass.<br>Lily moved quickly, "Charley? You okay?"  
>"Yeah! Everything's fine! Just stay up stairs!" he called back.<br>Lily stopped, he knows, he's got to know, he wouldn't react that way otherwise.  
>"He's so clumsy sometimes." Amy shook her head with a laugh and picked up an old magazine from Charley's floor.<br>Lily nodded and slowly made her way down the stairs.  
>Pressing close to the wall she listened to the conversation in the kitchen.<br>"There's alot of bad people out there, Charley... And Lily," there was a scoff like chuckle, "She may look harmless..." he trailed off.  
>Lily's brow creased together in frustration. '<em>How dare he make an accusation like that...but then again, he knows how much of a threat I am... sweet.'<br>_"Thanks for the beers." and with that Jerry's boots crunched under gravel and drifted off.  
>At the sound of the door shutting and locking Lily stepped down from the stairs and into the kitchen.<br>She walked past the fear stricken Charley and grabbed some paper towels, soaking up the beer from the floor, she sent a glance toward the stairs before speaking lowly.  
>"Listen to me, Charley. You're safe now. Once I go, do not leave this house. Don't open the door for anyone and do not invite anyone in. Got it?"<br>She looked at him as she took the beer soaked paper towels and put them in the trash.  
>Charley nodded, "Yeah."<br>"Good. You're girlfriend's upstairs. Quit looking so freaked. Everything's gonna be fine."

* * *

><p>"I think Charley knows, and I think Jerry knows what I am, and I think Charley's the next target." Lily explained as she entered the house.<br>"What about Doris?"  
>Lily stopped and thought, "...Shit."<br>She tapped her chin with her fingers thinking quickly.  
>"Think you can intercept her on her way over there?"<br>"She's not a football."  
>"But she's a potential victim."<br>"I can try."  
>"Good. She's leaving her house now. Go, go, go!"<p>

Lily watched from the window as Quinn chatted Doris up for five minutes before she finally rejected him.  
>She waved and smiled to Quinn as she went on her way to Jerry's.<br>"Shit." Lily mummbled as Quinn made his walk of shame back to the house.  
>"What now?"<br>"Ummmmm...we wait."  
>"Your kidding."<br>"No, we wait until morning or wait until he leaves and we go in and get her."  
>"Why, how, and when would he leave?"<br>"Quinn, we know this vamp! He doesn't usually kill right away. He keeps them and feeds until he's done with them."  
>"What if he doesn't leave?"<br>"He will eventually."  
>"Lily, this doesn't sound-"<br>"We can't just walk into his lair! That's his advantage! The first thing my mother taught me was to learn advantages and disadvantages. The night and his house is _our_ disadvantage. We wait."  
>Quinn stayed silent for a few moments, "You're right. But I've seen how you react when he takes them."<br>"I know...but we have to do it this way."

* * *

><p>"Lily...Lily!" Quinn's voice hissed in the dark.<br>"What, ah, ow, what? What's wrong?" Lily woke up, she was sleeping against the wall and developed a little tinge of pain in her neck.  
>"Didn't you hear that scream?"<br>"Hm? No. I thought it was another nightmare. Do you think she's okay?"  
>"A scream like that? Maybe. His true form might've scared her or he bit her."<br>"First bites can heal." Lily shrugged and headed to the kitchen.  
>Coffee, with Lily it was a buisness relationship.<br>"Woah, woah. Who called the cops?" Quinn asked as a police car pulled up in front of Jerry's house.  
>"You'll want to direct you eyes to the left and up." Lily mummbled into her cup from the kitchen.<br>"If Charley really does know then he's definitely going to become another target."  
>"I know..."<br>"Don't tell me you're going to recruit him."  
>"Charley? Don't be ridiculous."<br>"Well, he seems to believe he can take the heat." Quinn nodded toward the Brewster's house.  
>"Stage one is thinking a higher authority can deal with it. Stage two is disbelief that not even a higher authority can escape their charm. And stage three is taking it into your own hands."<br>"You think he's gonna do it?"  
>"Probably not." Lily sipped her drink slowly.<p>

By the time Lily had finished her first cup of coffee and was starting her second cup the cops were gone, and Quinn was keeping an eye on Charley.  
>Jerry's garage door opened and his truck roared to life.<br>"What did I tell you! See! He always leaves. To do what? I don't know. But _he _is _leaving_!"  
>"Then are we gonna move in and get Doris?"<br>Lily thought, squinting at Jerry's truck as it drove away.  
>"No...it's 4:30 in the morning. He couldn't be going anywhere for more than 10 minutes. Nothing's open yet, besides convience stores. We'll wait until morning."<br>"Ummm."  
>"What? I mean, I'm being pretty logically here, I'm sort of impressing myself, what's wrong now?"<br>"I think you need to go now."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"'Cause Charley just jumped over the fence. And into Jerry's yard."  
>"Damn it!" Lily cursed and got some supplies from the hall closet. "Channel 3." Lily pushed the walkie talkie into Quinn's hands.<br>"Gotcha." he nodded.  
>"These kids..." Lily shook her head, "They're gonna be the death of me."<p>

"Charles Brewster, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>"What? Nothing! I just-"<br>"That is no way to pick a lock." Lily rolled her eyes and nudged him over.  
>"Whaaat?" he asked slowly as he watched her take care of the lock in just seconds.<br>"Who are you, really?"  
>"There's time for that later. If you're gonna rescue Doris you have to do it quick." Lily pushed the door open.<br>"Aren't you coming?" Charley asked.  
>"No. I have this rule about not going into strange, possibly vampiric, mens lairs in the dark."<br>"But you're sending me in there? Lily, come on."  
>"Shut your trap. You were about to go in there by yourself anyway." Lily took out another walkie talkie, "Take this. I'm on channel 3. Quinn's on 4. You're 5. I'll be out here, Quinn's our eyes across the street. When I say 'withdraw', you leave. Understood?"<br>"Are you like from the Marines or something?"  
>"Charley, there's not alot of time, just go and try to save her."<p>

3- "Charley, can you here me?"

Static. 5- "Yeah. I'm heading up the stairs."

3- "Quinn, what do you have?"

4- "Nothing. It's clear still."

3- "I'd say 5 more minutes. Eyes sharp."

5- "Woah. Lily? There's some weird stuff up here."

3- "Leave it. Find Doris and get out of there. 4 minutes."

5- "He's got uniforms. All kinds of uniforms. Oh, god."

3- "Charley, please! For the love of-"

4- "Target sighted and approaching. Get him out of there, quick!"

3- "Charley! He's back! Withdraw! Repeat, withdraw!"

The garage door groaned open and the truck's engine died.

"Damn it, Charley." Lily whispered to herself and climbed of the fence into the Brewster's yard.  
>3-"Withdraw, Charley. Repeat, withdraw. He's in the house. Withdra-"<p>

Charley muted her frequency, which she realised quickly was a good thing.  
>He was trapped in there though. Trapped with a monster.<br>But she had to stick to her rules. And Charley was a smart kid. He could evade the vamp.  
>Or wait until sunrise.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily had her face pressed against the glass of the window for the past hour. Her heart never calming, and her eyes alternating between the house across the street and her watch.<p>

6:14. The sky was beginning to lighten up.

Static, 5- "I got her. I got Doris."

Charley's voice startled both Quinn and Lily. They exchanged glances before heading out the door.

"How many bites?"  
>"No idea."<br>"You think it's just the one, still?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"But if she steps out into the light."  
>"She'll die. Better than forever being a bloodsucking demon of the night." Lily growled.<p>

15 minutes later the door cracked open. Lily ran to them, as she got closer she noted Doris's colouring, she was done for.  
>"Wait, Charley!" Quinn shouted.<br>As they stepped into the light Doris bursted. Her internal organs exploding out from her stomach before her whole being disappeared into ash in the morning breeze.  
>Charley stood, shocked still, staring where Doris used to be.<br>Lily sighed in frustration, turning her face toward the sky she cursed.  
>"Why?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<strong>


	10. I Know Far More Than That

**A/N: THANK YOU **_**SO MUCH**_** for the reviews. They're all so sweet and inspiring! Thank you!  
>So, I'm not so good with apostrophes. Like they're and there's and all that, I get, the whole making something plural with apostrophes I'm not great with, so I apologise about that up front :) But hopefully it won't hinder your enjoyment :P <strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn Wolfe and Lily Sanders, orphans from New York, moved to Las Vegas for a change of pace and a new start. Quinn had noticed something strange about their neighbour across the street, and brought Lily into the wondering. Jerry only came out during the night, and he never seemed to buy groceries or toiletries, he rare spoke to anyone, kept to himself. They had suspected he was a serial killer (a <strong>human<strong> serial killer), but when Ed showed them his video findings they were introduced to the undead category. When they heard Doris scream they knew something was amiss, and went to investigate...  
>At least that was what Charley was led to believe. Lily and Quinn, just two normal, humans in their twenties struck by curiousity.<p>

"For your safety and the ones close to you, Charley, you can't tell them what you saw, or what you did."  
>Charley simply nodded, he couldn't speak, Lily doubted he could even see her, that image of Doris was probably burned into inside of his eye lids. Poor kid.<br>"You're gonna be alright, Charley." Quinn patted the teens shoulder comfortingly, but there was no sign of registering the feeling.  
>He looked to Lily and shook his head.<br>"Get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow." Lily and Quinn departed from the Brewster home quietly, and ventured back to their own home.  
>No time for rest, they both got started on plans of attack and back up strategies.<p>

* * *

><p>3:12 p.m. Unexpected crash.<p>

Lily snapped up, her red hair covering her vision and a paper stuck to her cheek.  
>The ringing and vibration of her phone on the table startled her into the belief that the end of the world had arrived earlier than expected, seeing as her ear was rested against her 'game plan'.<br>"Ugh," she groaned, another crick in her neck from sleeping on something other than a bed and resting her head on hard surfaces instead of a pillow.  
>"Gotta stop doing that." she grumbled tiredly and picked up her faux end of the world sound machine.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Lily, hey."<br>"Charley? What's up?" she stood up, rubbing her neck as she searched for Quinn.  
>"I was thinking about this morning, and I did some research."<br>Lily hated to admit it, but she was impressed, he was displaying the type of behavior that was typical of his old friend Ed.  
>'<em>Ed<em>.' Lily thought sadly, "Yeah? What did you find?" she went along with it. He'd explain, she'd shoot down his ideas, and she'd take care of it and everything would go back to normal in Clark County, Nevada. Lily and Quinn would move on, just a memory of neighbours that used to live across the street from the Brewsters.  
>"I went to Ed's yesterday, he wasn't there, but on his computer he had these videos of Jerry and he was researching Peter Vincent, the guy's like a vampire hunter or something but now he does a show at the Hard Rock Hotel."<br>"A vampire hunter, huh?" Lily mused, "Does a show at a hotel? I think the guy just might be a magician, Charley. Every entertainer in Vegas makes up an interesting backstory." she smirked at the sight of Quinn sprawled out on the living room floor, a puddle of drool next to his face.  
>"I don't know, he seems pretty legit. I think we should go see him, ask him for help."<br>Lily's smirk fell quickly. He couldn't be serious.  
>"Beg pardon?" Lily asked, "I think I had a piece of crazy in my ear, what did you say?"<br>"I'm serious, Lily. This is the closest we'll get to a professional. He could have answers and ideas on what we should do."  
>Lily sighed. <strong>She<strong> was the professional. Not some goon on a stage, with lights, and cameras, and paying customers. "I'm not sure."  
>"Lily, please. He's <em>the<em> Peter Vincent, he's not gonna take my word only. I need you as back up."  
>Lily sighed again, but then something clicked in her mind, a quiet click, but she dove deep into her mind and thought.<br>"Say that name again?"  
>"Peter Vincent. He's pretty famous."<br>'_Peter Vincent. Peter Vincent. Peter, Peter, Peter...Why do I think I know that name?_'  
>Lily hummed, forcing her tired mind to find the pieces and put them together.<p>

Peter Vincent. Vampire hunter. Las Vegas. Vincent. Vampire. Vegas. '_What does it mean?_'

_There was a boy...  
>list of everyone we save...<br>Peter...  
>8 years old...<br>parents...  
>murdered by Mediterranean...<br>left the country..._

Lily's eyes widened slightly and she scrambled for the records book.  
>The little boy her parents were going to adopt, little 8 year old Peter from London, it was the 80's, before she was born, just four years before.<br>Her hands moved feverishly through the ancient pages.  
>"Tons of men could have that name." Lily mummbled flipping to the list of the saved 1980-1985.<br>"Huh?" Charley wondered.  
>Lily mentally scolded tongue for betraying her, she mummbled a 'hold on' to him while her eyes scanned and searched.<br>Found it, 1981.  
>Peter Phillip Vincent, born October 14, 1973. Parents attacked, December 4, 1981.<p>

It could be possible.  
>"Alright. Let's go."<br>'_It's worth a shot... And what are the chances that any other Peter Vincent would dedicate his career and life to vampires, putting on the facade that he hunts demons of the night. Where else would he get the idea if not from the House that saved him as a child?... Time for a check up.'_

* * *

><p>"How are we getting in?" Charley asked as soon as Lily walked into the hotel.<br>She threw her arms up, careful of the one holding a styrofoam cup of coffee, "This was your idea. I assumed you had this all planned out."  
>"I don't know! You're the master lock picker, walkie talkie, drill sergeant, lady." Charley shot back.<br>Lily sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, she thought quickly, like she always did...though she seemed slower lately.  
>"Alright." she began, "We'll pretend we're press. We'll need two name badges, you need a coat, to look professional, <em>and<em> we need something to put in the name badges. _**Then**_ we need to convince Peter's manager that he's got an interview with us."  
>Charley stared at her. "...Are you like, special ops, or something?"<br>"Shut up. Let's go. I'll distract, you nick."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Vegas Sun, where can I find Peter Vincent, we have an appointment." Lily asked a man with a 'Fright Night' crew shirt. Obtaining the needed objects throughout the hotel was easy, no one was on guard when they were gambling.<br>"That way, you won't miss it. There's a rehearsal right now." the guy said, he seemed irritated and exhausted.  
>"Thank you." Lily nodded, glad he wasn't irritated and exhausted enough to give her attitude.<br>Lily started walking the way the man directed her. Charley caught up quickly.  
>"How do you do that? He didn't even question you!" he asked in awe.<br>"Confidence. Even if you don't have it, pretend. Stand tall, speak in a buisness tone. Anyone will listen to you." Lily explained, "With that in mind, I want you to find Peter and get us that '_interview_'."  
>"Where are you going?" Charley asked as she patted his shoulder and started going the opposite direction.<br>"Another one of my rules. Always know where all the exits are. Text me if we're in or out." And with that Lily left to wander.

There were more than enough exits in case there was an emergency, but there was about 2 hours until sunset, and they'd surely be in and out in time to make it back to the safety of their homes.

Lily's fingers itched at her bag hanging at her hip. If this really was the Peter she believed him to be, and she revealed her knowledge of his horrific past, he'd no doubt want proof of her knowing. She brought the records book, marking the 'P. Vincent, 1981' entry for easy access, as well as a few photos of the Old Hunters.  
>She was conflicted, on one hand she hoped this wasn't the Peter they saved, and on the other hand she hoped it was. She'd never met someone who lost their parents at a young age to the same fate. She'd never met anybody who knew of her family besides Quinn.<br>Either way though, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

Her pocket buzzed twice, a text.

From Charley, **We're in. Come to the theater, quick.**

Lily smirked, impressed that Charley was able to pull their plan off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what've I missed?" Lily fell into step with Charley who was following one of the actresses from the show.<br>"We're going back stage, she said she's gonna change then take us up to Mr. Vincent's pent house."  
>"<em>Swanky<em>." Lily smiled, "Did the whole confident thing work out for you then?"  
>"Actually once he learned it was my 'first story', he seemed excited about 'popping my cherry'." Charley quoted with a disgusted face, Lily snorted.<br>"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" the actress they were being led by had taken off her costume and put a robe over her mostly exposed body. She grinned at Charley.  
>"Oh, no," Lily laughed, "I'm afraid he's already claimed. I'm Lily, this is his first piece, I'm his supervisor."<br>The woman nodded and stuck out her hand, "Ginger...gorgeous." she winked.  
>Lily laughed and pulled Charley in tow as Ginger started to lead them through the back stage area, through a couple of doors and finally to an elevator, where it even had it's own security guard.<br>Ginger waved off the security guard who told them to sign in, telling him to take it easy as they entered the elevator, which took them on a long ride up to the penthouse.  
>Ginger guided them though the artifacts, giving the occasional cheeky comment about how fake Peter Vincent really was.<br>"No, no. Don't touch anything." she warned Charley, "He's pms-y today, sensitive, little girl."  
>Lily smirked as they were led into the home part of the pent house, "The one and only." she said with a hand gesturing to Peter.<br>"Midori me." Peter mummbled.  
>"Midori yourself, douchebag." Ginger shot back and started to walk away.<br>"Fuck you!" Peter shouted after her.  
>"Asswipe!" Ginger replied sweetly with two middle fingers in the air.<br>Lily tried her hardest to smother her grin and laughter as she turned to see Peter eyeing them.  
>"Come on." he told them as he swaggered off toward the bar, dropping his coat on a vacant chair as he did so.<br>"Ooo la la." Lily murmured at the sight of him, she seemed to have a thing for tall, skinny guys, she noticed over the years.  
>Charley nudged her and she swung her gaze to him, his eyes were wild with fear and worry.<br>She shook her head and looked back to where Peter was, slightly surprised to see him watching her closely as he poured himself a drink. A smirk pulled at his lips when she openly oogled him with her eyes.  
>'<em>If this <em>_**is**_ _the Peter from the saved list...woah, he turned out all kinds of fine...' _Lily scrunched her brow, taken back by her own lusty thoughts,_ 'oh my god... where did __**that **__come from?'_  
>Peter swallowed down a large swig of his drink, eyes moving from Lily to Charley's wondering expression, "Looks like pee, but I'm hooked. You want some?"<br>"No thank you, I'm good." Charley answered kindly.  
>"No? Too much for ya? You want a Shirley Temple?" Peter offered jokingly.<br>Charley gave an uncomfortable, unamused laugh.  
>"Sit down." He motioned to the both of them.<br>"How 'bout you, you want anything, darling?" Peter looked at Lily, smirking when he noticed a blush crawl into her cheeks.  
>'<em>Blushing!<em>' her thoughts screamed at her.  
>"Driving." Charley said under a small forced cough. Lily could've glared at the kid, but he was right.<br>"No, thank you, Mr. Vincent." at the sound of her voice saying his name she rememberred why she was actually her, she forced herself to snap out of her strange sudden crush like trance.

From there...it got awkward before it got worse, ending with a stern, scared, and angry,

"Get. The fuck. Out. Of my. House."  
>By this time, Peter Vincent was mostly rid of his Fright Night garb. No wig, no facial hair, not even sideburns, and no tattoos. This was the man Lily had expected. Plain and scared. Peter wasn't a vampire hunter, he wasn't some badass Brit who went out slaying every night and had no fear. He was like everyone else.<br>The only vampire he'd ever encountered was the one that murdered his parents.  
>And that's the way he wanted it to stay.<br>Since that tragic night he'd forced those memories back into the deepest parts of his mind, hoping to never think of them again, telling himself it was all make believe, it was a very scary dream, and none of it was real.  
>But in waltzed Charles Brewster, digging and yanking those images from his blocked memories and shoving them right in front of his eyes.<br>So of course he reacted the way he did.  
>Peter's mind shifted into high gear, trying to force those images back before they burned into the back of his eyelids.<p>

Charley looked completely defeated and scared, he left his papers on the counter top, following Ginger as she led him out.  
>"What are you waiting for, go on." Peter took a large gulp of his drink, eyeing Lily as he swallowed it. Ginger and Charley stood by the enterway, waiting for her to follow.<br>"Peter," she started quietly, "I know about the murder...I know what really happened. I know-" her voice cracked, tears building up in her eyes, she blinked them away, keeping them inside, "I know what it's like to lose someone that way...the worst kind of way." she said, looking straight into his eyes. All her family members had gone that way. Her grandfather was lucky enough to be taken at 62, nearly a full life, but still, they never went peacefully. She remembered, Adam and Ed, Doris too.  
>His gaze seemed to be stunned for moment, but the anger was replaced again.<br>"Peter, please." Lily stepped around the bar and opened up her bag, "There was a woman," she paused, almost choking on her own words as she searched for the photo, "A woman with brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was in the room with you. She picked you up and took you somewhere safe..." Lily finally pulled the picture from the records book, handing it to Peter, the black and white photo was old and aging, just like the book.  
>Peter listened, unbelieving of her knowledge of his grim past and looked at the picture in his hand. It was her, it was that woman, the one that saved him, the one he always believed the was angel that saved him from his nightmare. This girl was no joke, he realised, he tore his eyes from the picture to look at Ginger, he gave her a nod, a silent order to take Charley away.<br>"How do you know this?" he asked once the elevator dinged, signaling its departure.  
>"I know far more than that." she smiled gently.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<br>A/N: Another note, this is just a small warning. The next chapter might be a longer wait, I'm not even half way done with it, and I usually have one or two chapters already done and so I can just put them up after proof reading but I've been slacking, so, please don't be TOO upset :P rest assured that this story will keep going and will have an ending.**


	11. Now He Knows What He's Up Against

**A/N: Good news everyone (Professor Farnsworth style, haha!), your reviews and what not have inspired me to step it up! And the fact that I skipped classes today and had a lot of time of my hands :D but I mean, why go if I don't **_**need**_** to, ya know?  
>Thank you to those that reviewed, it's always appreciated. And yourestupidish01, your review made me laugh, thank you ;D and Singerdreamer42 your questions will all be answered soon!<strong>

* * *

><p>Peter poured Lily a glass of whiskey per her request, and he cradled his bottle of Midori in his lap as she started her tale.<p>

"The woman was my mother. Moira Xander. My dad and granddad are the ones that distracted the vampire while she took you away. They tried to save your mother and father but...it was too late..."  
>Peter was silent for a few moments, nodding and taking sips from his bottle as he processed the new information. "Where were you?"<br>Lily smiled slightly, it was strange, yet exciting to be telling someone who she really was.  
>"I wasn't born yet. They considered adopting you and training you, but after something that traumatic they didn't believe you'd be able to face another vampire again. Or even be able to function normally in society," Lily blushed when he raised his brow at her last piece of information, "<em><strong>Clearly<strong>_ they were wrong," she remedied the problem, and a smirk grew on his face as she continued, careful of her words now, "I was born 4 years later, 'a _miracle_'."  
>"Miracle?" he wondered.<br>"My mum couldn't have children. During her second fight with a Tundra she was hit pretty hard, made it impossible for her..." she trailed off, figuring he could piece it together for himself.  
>"...Where is she now?"<br>Lily paused, her heart pounded uncomfortably hard against her ribs '_Of course he'd want to know where she is, he'd probably like to see her again if he could, she was his savior, his light in the dark, who wouldn't want to meet and thank their angel..._'  
>"She died. Her and my dad. Vampire attack, 13 years ago."<br>"Oh... I'm-...I'm so sorry." he spoke sincerely, Lily nodded, "Sorry for you too."  
>"What did you do? Did you run?" Peter quickly turned the subject back to her.<br>She shook her head, "I fought. I fought until first light."  
>Peter's eyes widened, he looked over the girl, she was quite small, 13 years ago she was even smaller.<br>"I had help." she chuckled at his amazed stare, "When he healed enough he and I teamed up."  
>"Brother?"<br>A smirk tugged at her lips, "Something like that...More like a guardian."  
>There was a long moment of silence, drinks were sipped, the fire crackled and snapped, and except for the fire there was no other lights in the house aside from the Strip lights, the sun had set, and when darkness came to Las Vegas, the lights came on, and the dazzling began.<br>"So you're the real thing." Peter's voice broke the quiet.  
>"Pardon?"<br>"The real thing, like...a real vampire slayer."  
>"Oh," Lily laughed, "Yeah, I suppose. We refer to ourselves as hunters though, if only slaying were that easy," she smiled and looked into her glass of whiskey, "Lily Ann Alexander, vampire hunter extraordinaire." she rolled her eyes.<br>"Alexander?"  
>She winced into her glass, "Sanders."<br>"No, no. You said Alexander. _And_ your accent's been slipping." he pointed accusingly, "Alexander the Protector. I've read stories about him, not much is really said, besides him being mad and singing away in his cell before his execution."  
>Lily raised her brow, now she was being told her history.<br>"How do you know about him?"  
>"If you dig deep enough." Peter shrugged, but then looked at her seriously, well, as seriously as he could while he hugged a liquor bottle to his chest and still pointed a finger at her...well, next to her, his vision was off.<br>"Alexander is the name of the House. He was the first to find and accuse a vampire, and dedicated his life to protecting people from it, until he tried to stake it and failed, he was sentenced to death for attempt of murder and insanity. That's how the story ends, there's talk of _The Mad Man's Song_, but I haven't found anything of that, and there's theories about his wife carrying on his ideas...apparently that's true." he gestured to her.  
>Lily stared at him, he really knew his stuff, and he'd probably sound intelligent and believable if his words weren't slurred.<br>"She was a noble woman, she faked her death and her two childrens' deaths to leave the town and carry on with Alexander's work. She had three of his children, and she taught them how to hunt. Each generation was treated the same, kept secret and taught to kill demons, protecting humanity from the devil's children...and I'm the last one."  
>"The last hunter, how unique." Peter smiled before finishing off his bottle, and staggering his way to the bar to get another one. Lily smiled into her drink and asked him to top her off.<p>

* * *

><p>"And, then," Lily laughed, "And then I got him in a headlock, and took out his feet out from under him."<br>"And you were only 10?" Peter asked through his giggling.  
>Lily nodded, "Yeah. He was shouting at me mum to get me off of him."<p>

The conversation took a turn to the lighter side the more they drank.  
>Talking about their parents didn't hurt as much. They forgot about the supernatural that destoryed their childhoods. They felt normal around each other, a normalcy they hadn't truly felt in over a decade.<p>

"Your dad sounded like a good bloke."  
>"Yeah, he was." Lily smiled, for the first time she was drinking for fun, and she <em>was<em> having fun.  
>But then their eyes fell on each other, an awkward teenaged tension fell between them, but only for a moment, they brushed off the moment with a cough or a quiet laugh, remembering they were adults...which probably made things worse...just like the alcohol...<br>"You've got beautiful eyes...like your mum."  
>Lily's eyes widened for a moment and she looked at her glass, a puddle of brown liquid at the bottom.<br>"Uhh..." she studdered as she put the glass on the nearest table and she stood up from the floor.  
>'<em>How the hell did we progress to the floor? Are we children?<em>'  
>"I should probably-"<br>"Please don't go, Lily."  
>"But, really, I should-"<br>"Please...? Please, please, please?"  
>She tried not to smile when he pouted up at her.<br>"5 more minutes, at least." he offered.  
>Lily tried to fight off his cute, drunken charm but she was defenseless against it.<br>"Fine," she puffed out a sigh, "5 minutes."

* * *

><p>5 minutes? Sure? Unless you lose track of time...<br>No phones, no watches, just drinks and clubs.  
>Lily's vision began to swirl and sway in front of her, as she laughed.<br>She and Peter dancing like drunken foreign fools in the crowded dance floor of the nightclub in the Hardrock Hotel.  
>She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the swimming in her head. The darkness soothed her, but the next moment her eyes lazily slid open she found herself mouth to mouth with Mr. Vincent himself. She gasped, her mouth opening just enough for Peter to take that as permission to slide his tongue against hers.<br>Her mind was a mess, shouting, screaming at her to stop now! But her body ignored it, and she fought very hard against the dreamy sigh about to escape her.  
>'<em>No...No...No. NO!'<em> her mind scolded, an airy sigh left her mouth, '_Aaand there it goes',_ her hands moved up into his hair, while his arms circled tighter around her middle, pulling them closer together, '_No. No, no, no. At least not like this._'  
>As much as it pained her body to do it, she pulled away from him, "Peter," she gasped for breath, "I'm sorry. I really am." she maneuvered out of his grasp, once again, hating how the warmth seemed to disappear with his touch. "But I-" she cut herself off, when she realised they had migrated to his room, her boots on the floor by the foot of his bed, her sweater discarded by the door. She swallowed the lump in her throat, why was this so hard? She'd done it times and times before. Why was it different with Peter? They didn't even have sex either, just a snog on the bed and she was completely flustered. What the hell was wrong with her? Was it the look in his eyes from where he stared up at her from his bed? She forced herself to tear her eyes away from him, "I-" she stumbled for words as she snatched up her sweater, and tugged on her boots while moving toward the door. "I really would love to stay, but-"<br>Where had that come from? She was a fantastic liar, but the truth had just spilled from her mouth without any hesitation.  
>"<em>A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me<br>Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
>The moon's awake now with eyes wide open<br>My body's craving, so feed the hungry  
>There's a she wolf in your closet<br>Open up and set her free  
>There's a she wolf in your closet<br>Let it out so it can breathe"  
><em>Lily spun around at the sound of Quinn's ringtone and the loud buzzing vibration that went with it. She didn't even have time to break into a short fit of laughter at the tone she'd set for her best friend as she missed the call and the screen flashed to show her she had 14 missed calls and it was 11:56 p.m. She was in _**big**_ trouble.  
>"I've got to go. I'm sorry, Peter."<br>She grabbed her bag and ran for the elevator. Her thumb smashed the call button and she shoved it up to her ear, ready for the verbal thrashing of a life time.  
>After two rings he picked up, "LILY! FOR <em><strong>FUCK'S<strong>_ SAKE! WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU _BEEN_! WHERE ARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE** DEAD**! I COULDN'T PICK UP YOUR SCENT ON THE STRIP, OH MY GOD LILY! WHAT THE_ HELL _IS **WRONG** WITH YOU!"  
>"Quinn! Look! I'm sorry! I really am, but I...lost track of time..." she winced knowing that was a very lame excuse, especially given her occupation and the time of night.<br>"LOST TRACK OF TIME, DID YOU! _SUUUURE_."  
>"Oi! Fuck off! I had a few drinks and lost track of time. At least I didn't go off <em>proposing<em> to show girls and blacking out into my own drool!"  
>"Lily, stop. You're okay, and that's all that matters. Now listen...Something happened while you were...<em>absent<em>." Quinn grumbled, "Jerry set fire to the Brewster's house."  
>"WHA-"<br>"It's okay! Everyone's fine. We escaped, and we fought him off until Jane staked him with one of her realtor signs. Didn't pierce him where it counts, but it slowed him down. Charley, Amy and I are at the hospital."  
>"I thought you said everything was fine, why are you at the hospital?" Lily stepped out of the elevator and passed the guard with a quick, miniature walk of shame.<br>"He rammed the van with his truck a few times, then we got rearended by an unfortunate victim..." Quinn trailed off.  
>Lily rubbed a hand over her face as she weaved her way through the hotel goers and through the main doors into the cool night air.<br>"He's still out there, Lil. He's got 6 more hours, he could be following you right now. Get in the truck and drive to the hospital now. I'll be waiting outside."  
>Lily groaned as she started jogging toward the parking garage that held her truck, her other hand getting a firm grip on her knife in her sweater pocket as she ventured into the darkness of it, "It wasn't supposed to be this way. We have rules, and we have them for a reason. One, blend in. Two, don't get anyone involved. Three, kill and go. <em><strong>Kill<strong>_ and _**go**_!" Lily shouted into her phone, getting more than a few sideways glances from people she passed.  
>"Why is this so difficult? We've been here for weeks. All the others have been 4 days to a week. FUCK!" she cursed, her voice echoing throughout the parking structure.<br>"I know, Lily. Believe me...I know." Quinn sighed.  
>Lily picked up her pace again as her truck came into sight, "Right, I'm getting in the truck. 20 to 40 minutes, if I'm not there by then...just wait longer, and I'm not there within an hour, I'm probably dead." she spoke casually as she got into her truck and started the engine, her head swivelling around to double check and triple check her surroundings.<br>"Shut up." Quinn said, she could picture him rolling his eyes as he said that.  
>"See you soon. LOVE YOU!" she ended the call and drove like a maniac out of the structure until she was engulfed in the city lights and out of the darkness. A slight relief filling her to be surrounded by fluorescent, flashing signs and lights, as she waited in the mild traffic to get to her destination. Her stomach sunk a little when her eyes landed on the Hardrock Hotel sign, all the way in the penthouse she'd left him up there. Left him there with a few embarrassing unfinished sentences to remember her by. But she'd done it times before, why did it seem so-...<br>"Ugh!" she groaned, hitting her forehead against the steering wheel once. None of the other guys had had a connection with her like Peter did, they were opposites, but they attracted so strongly.  
>"Shit..." she whined, but carried on through the traffic toward the hospital...<p>

* * *

><p>"Who got hurt?" Lily asked as Quinn engulfed her in his arms, squeezing her just a little too tightly before he let her go.<br>"Jane. Knocked her head pretty good. She's stable though, just fainted from the shock."  
>Lily nodded. All of this could've been prevented if they stuck to their rules...actually, she wondered if it would've really changed anything if they had done something differently.<br>Jerry was crafty, he'd evaded the Alexander's for over 4 centuries, there was no definite way or set protocol of how to approach him... This was a challenge before, but it just got more so...

"How are the kids?" she wondered once she caught sight of them sitting on a bench just outside a room littered with crosses over the window. She grinned smally.  
>"They're fine. A few cuts and bruises, a little shaken, but fine." he paused as he looked at them too. So young, so very young. "They need protection. Jerry won't stop until he's killed them. And I think..." Quinn stopped, Lily looked up at him, "What?"<br>"I think he...recognised me..."  
>Lily's face fell, her gaze moving back to the teens on the bench. If Jerry recognised Quinn, then he knew what House Quinn was connected to, and Jerry had a history with the Alexander's beyond murder and hunting...<br>"Well," Lily mummbled, while Amy's eyes moved down the hall and noticed her, she immediately shot up, followed closely by Charley, as she ran toward the red head, "Now he knows what he's up against." she concluded before Amy practically smashed into Lily, her arms circling her tightly as she whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<br>A/N: Am I the only one that's amused by my music related wolf references toward Quinn? :D**


	12. The Very Last Alexander

**A/N: Get ready for a long one people, at least I think it's a long one (sounds kinda dirty, OH WELL! :D), I thought about splitting it up into two parts, but then it would probably be too short (That's gross, ha!). So enjoy! There's jokes, some action (not the kind of action we're looking for, I'm sure ;D), and an 'oh shit' moment, I'm sure you'll recogise it, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Lily found their way to a break room and got some much needed coffee, even if it tasted like it was scraped from the bottom of a river, they needed a small pick me up.<br>"So, we'll go in at sunrise," Quinn started as they walked through the hallways back to where the Brewster's and Amy were. Lily nodded, with a 'mhm', for him to continue.  
>"If we can we should try and get him on the main floor, you know, where there's sunlight we could push him into."<br>Lily nodded again, liking how Quinn was making the plan this time, even though what he was saying was basically all her spoken plans from the past.  
>"I'll distract him and try and wear him down. Then you come in for the kill."<br>Lily nodded, hearing those words over 3 months ago, but coming from Quinn it did sound a little different, like, maybe since he said it it would actually work, and they'd finally be done with this Mediterranean.  
>"Sounds like a damn fine plan, Mr. Wolfe. Damn fine." Lily grinned, then nearly dropped her cup of flavored river mud, Charley and Amy were gone.<br>"Where'd they go?" Lily rushed over to Jane's room, a little at ease by the fact that Jane was still in her bed.  
>"They could've gone to get something to eat. Or the bathroom."<br>"What if he took them?" Lily wondered loudly.  
>Quinn looked around, a few nurses gave them a strange glance before pretending to go back to what they were doing, "Lily, relax. They're probably just-"<br>Lily's phone buzz in her pocket and she practically tore it out and opened the text.  
><strong>Peter called, said he would help us. We're going to his place.<strong>  
>Her stomach dropped, then had a tightness in it, like something fluttery, something she never felt before...it sort of felt like when she was sneaking up on a target, not making the slightest of noises, a gun and stake clutched in both hands, as she counted down in her head from 5...then she sprang. That was the only feeling she could relate it too, but it was different, she couldn't place it-<br>"Lily?" Quinn's voice pulled her from her babbling thoughts, "Lily." he called her name again, and as she looked up she saw him smirking, "Are you blushing?"  
>Her brow raised up high on her forehead, her hands reached her cheeks to find them burning, "Ah!" she squeaked in surprise and put her hands to her sides, "No! What? No, I don't know!" she ran a hand through her hair and glared at Quinn whose smirk was growing at her awkwardness, "Why are you blushing, Lil?" he poked her still red cheek.<br>She swatted his hand away, "Shut up! Let's go. Like you said, they need protection, and Peter is far from that."  
>"<em>Ooooh<em>, I think it has something to do with this _Peter_ guy. Who is he? Huh? Who, Lily? Who?" Quinn pestered her as they made their way out of the hospital, but not before warning the nurses that if a man of Jerry's description came into the hospital he would be armed and dangerous and had plans of blowing up the hospital, he surely wouldn't be able to charm his way out of a bomb threat.  
>"Quinn," Lily sighed as she closed the door and started the engine of the truck, "I'm <strong>this <strong>bloody close, mate."  
>Quinn just laughed, and laughed. He almost laughed the entire way to the hotel, and with every mile they grew closer, that annoying, apparently non-kill related fluttering grew stronger in her stomach. Hopefully her blush would calm, or Quinn would never stop laughing. "You know, you could die from laughing too much." she warned, hoping he'd believe it, but he just resorted to giggling, and chuckles. He'd finally calm down when they reached the parking structure from before, just a block away from the Hardrock Hotel.<br>"Could we please keep the laughing to a minimum, now? Mr. Joker?" Lily rolled her eyes as she guided the way.  
>She flashed the guard the same badge from earlier that day, before tossing it in the trash just outside the elevator. He'd nodded before going back to watching security feeds and whatever else security guards guarding one elevetor did.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll tell you what I know, and that's it. Assuming that it's not the same information she's told. And don't expect me to join your little scooby gang, either. 'Cause I won't." Peter spoke to Charley and Amy.<br>He offered them to sit down as he poured himself a drink, and then stored the bottle in the pocket of his robe.  
>"She? Who's<em> she<em>?" Charley asked as he sank into the chair, it was way more comfortable than that hospital bench, that was for damn sure.  
>"You know," Peter mummbled and gestured his hand holding his glass toward the large window revealing the city, "Lily."<br>"_Lily_?" Charley snorted a chuckle, "I think you're mistaken. Lily doesn't know anything, she's just my neighbour across the street. She and her brother just noticed that Jerry was a strange guy too."  
>"Really, Charley? Is that what you think? Or is that what she told you?" Peter grinned into his glass.<br>Charley opened his mouth, but then shut it, he looked to Amy, who looked just as confused as he did.  
>Just at that awkward moment Lily and Quinn ran into the room, "Oh, thank god." Lily said as she caught her breath after that short sprint. Charley and Amy were actually here, which was good, but the look on their faces when they saw her...not so good.<br>"They don't know who you really are?" Peter asked with a chuckle, as if her fascade was merely a joke.  
>"Really are? What- What does he mean, Lily?" Amy asked, turning in her seat to look straight at Lily, confusion in those innocent eyes.<br>Lily tossed her head back as she scrunched her face together in a fake pained expression. Peter clamped a hand over his mouth, then let it drop with a shrug, "Cat's out of the bag."  
>"<em>Rules<em>. Peter... Rules." Lily groaned as she ground her teeth together and stepped forward to a vacant chair across from the teens. Quinn standing behind her in that protective manner of his.  
>"Well, tell them. They're already in this <em>pretty <em>deep, they deserve to know. Show them your accent, your **real** one, not your goofy American one." Peter smiled.  
>Lily flinched back as if she were stung, but quickly shot back, "Fuck off. My American accent is fine."<br>"Yeah, maybe to Americans." Peter grinned.  
>"I am going to bloody kill you." Lily glared.<br>"There it is! It's adorable!" Peter laughed triumphantly, before putting his empty glass down and resorting to the bottle in his pocket.  
>"Back. To the matter. At hand." Lily growled, "Why did you call Charley here."<br>"Well, I was going to tell him what I know... you know, about my knowledge of the Mediterranean, but now it's becoming a show and tell hour. You're the expert, why don't you tell him."  
>"No, no. <em>Delight<em> us with your knowledge, Mr. _Vincent._"  
>Quinn noticed the way the two before him interacted, clearly they had met before this, and clearly this is who Lily had spent the last 8 hours with. Her accent was completely out and he seemed to make her appear...normal...in a way. She wasn't holding anything back or hiding who she was, it was refreshing, and Quinn grinned smally knowing this was the reason Lily was blushing. '<em>Cute<em>.' he thought.  
>"Woah, woah! Before we even get to that, who are you, Lily? I mean...really?" Charley interrupted.<br>Lily sighed and sent a glare to Peter again, "My name's Lily Alexander, Quinn is actually Quinn Wolfe, but...we're not from New York-"  
>"<em>Obviously.<em>" Peter rolled his eyes.  
>Lily clenched her jaw, "You are really asking for it."<br>"We're not orphans...well...technically we're not. Quinn had parents until they were killed, and I had parents until they were killed...shit, that sounds horrible. He lost his 300 years ago. Mine, 13 years ago."  
>"Wait," Amy put her hand up to Lily then looked up at Quinn, "300?"<br>"Werewolf." He shrugged.  
>"I didn't know Alexander House had a werewolf." Peter mummbled.<br>"We don't _have_ him, he's **with** us." Lily mummbled back.  
>"Seriously?" Amy laughed in disbelief.<br>"Remember that massive dog at my house?" Lily smirked, Amy and Charley nodded, she jerked her head up toward Quinn, "that'll be him."  
>The kids seemed shocked, but only for a moment.<br>"So werewolves hate vampires? That's real?" Charley asked, this had gone from a quick history lesson to 20 questions really fast.  
>"Not really. Vampires just killed my family, and my entire village. So..." Quinn trailed off.<br>"And your parents, Lily?" Charley focused back to her.  
>"Vampires." she nodded, "Which brings us back to Mr. Vincent. Do tell us what you know of this very elusive and tricky Mediterranean."<br>All gazes turned to Peter, and he sighed, having enjoyed learning that the Alexander's had a werewolf among their House, it just made the untold story even better.  
>"Alright..." he sighed again, "The insignia you showed me, it's a species that originated in the Mediterranean. They nest in the earth, and they kill slowly. They keep their victims alive for days...snackers."<br>"And they...turn everyone?"  
>"They're tribal by nature, yeah, he could be trying to turn them all, replenish his ranks... Anything you'd like to add, darling?" Peter looked to Lily.<br>She shrugged, "Hit the nail on the head."  
>"So how do we kill these guys, this tribe?" Amy spoke up.<br>"You two?" Peter raised a brow.  
>"Nuh uh. Nope. I don't think so." Lily stood up from her chair and looked down to the teenagers, "You two are staying where it's safe. Preferably far away from Jerry's home. We're going to take care of it."<br>"By 'we', you don't mean-" Peter began, but Lily quickly cut him off, "Don't be ridiculous, Peter. You stay where it's safe too." He nodded.  
>"Why you two?" Charley shot back.<br>"Because we're the professionals. We've done this time and time again." Lily smiled, "Peter," she called, "Indulge us in another history lecture. What is the House of Alexander, for those that don't know."  
>"Well," he sat up a little straighter, "a man by the name of Alexander, later to be known as Alexander the Protector and father of the House of Alexander, was the first man to discover vampires in his town. He spent years studying them and discovering ways of destroying them. One night he stopped one before it could kill, trying to stake him in the process, but failed. The vampire had him put on trial for attempt of murder and insanity. He sang 'The Mad Man's Song' in his cell until the day of his execution."<br>"His wife, Mary," Lily continued, "and her two children, another on the way; John, Michael and Wendy, faked their deaths, and moved on to the next town, practicing the ways that Alexander had taught them. Vowing to protect humanity from those murderous, blood thirsty demons... And I'm the last descendant of Alexander."  
>All was quiet after she spoke, as everyone stared up at her, like she was their beckon of hope.<br>"So leave it to us. We know what we're doing." Quinn concluded, Lily turned to him with a smirk, and nodded, "Right."  
>A phone rang, a traditional sort of ring, a home-y type of ring, and all eyes fell to Peter.<br>"Oh, hang on, sorry." he fished for the phone from his robe pocket, "Sorry." he mummbled again before answering it with a very loud and abrupt, "Hello!" The speaker was on and they whole room heard the security guards voice, "Mr. Vincent," he began, Peter responding in a loud yes, before he continued, "You have a delivery."  
>"Alright. Send him up." Peter said and clicked the end button in the middle of the guards response.<br>"Ginger! We've got a delivery!" Peter shouted, fully unaware of how awkward he was making everyone else feel.  
>"I'm watching my program! You get it!" came Ginger's response.<br>"You're tivo-ing it, you lazy cow! Come on!"  
>Lily and Quinn tried not to snicker, while Charley and Amy shifted uncomfortably.<br>A tired shuffling of feet came into the room, and Ginger emerged with the same sort of outfit she had guided Charley and Lily to this penthouse earlier that day.  
>"Douchebag." she whispered to Peter, who just flipped her off.<br>"Hey, doll. Gorgeous." Ginger grinned to Charley then Lily. Lily who smiled back to Ginger, while Charley was given a cold glare from his girlfriend.  
>"It's eBay, I order things late at night when I've had a few cocktails." Peter explained, then catching Lily's raised brow he defended himself with a shrug, "It's nice stuff."<br>But then a thought occured, at almost the same moment when Charley asked, "Wait a minute, you get deliveries this late?"  
>"Uhh, yes... Umm...No..." Peter thought hard, "I don't know."<br>Realisation hit all of them at once, and everyone stood up, "Shit! You just invited him up! We need to do something!" Charley spoke.  
>"No. <strong>You <strong>need to leave this to us. Find a way out and run."  
>"We're not leaving you." Charley stated, his eyes staring boldly into Lily's, there was a slight flicker of fear, but beyond that he was prepared to fight.<br>She couldn't let him do that though, not again, Lily sighed and looked to Peter, "Take them somewhere safe-"  
>"No! We're not leaving you! We're all in this now. Peter sent him up, and that's an-" Charley cut her off.<br>"That's an invitation, airhead." a new voice came into the room, a familiar voice.  
>All eyes turned to the door way, Ed stood there with in a delivery man's uniform with a box under one arm.<br>Quinn growled, stepping in front of Lily, his massive body in a protective stance, while she moved in front of Amy and Charley.  
>"Hey, Mr. Vincent, package for you." Ed said casually and tossed the box at him, Peter being much too intoxicated to catch anything threw his arm over his face as it hit him.<br>Lily rolled her eyes, but then noticed a thick, solid steel door just behind the bar, a panic room no doubt.  
>Another phone began to ring, this time Ed's.<br>"Oh, one second guys, buisness call." he whispered and answered it, his fangs sharp and glistening, his eyes flat black, Lily tried her hardest to keep her tears from falling. Jerry turned Ed, turned him into a monster, part of his army.  
>"Hello? Oh yeeah. No, I'm looking at them right now. Come on up." he hung up and spoke to the group in front of him, "He's actually quite modern, Jerry. Dispensed with all that master stuff."<br>Charley stepped forward, put Lily kept an arm out in front of him, "Look, Ed, if you have a problem just keep it with me, okay?"  
>"Oh, ho." Ed just barely growled in a chuckle, "Do I have a problem?...You let him get to me, man. You let him turn me into this!" he ended with a snarling hiss, his anger getting the best of him.<br>A shatter of glass echoed behind them, Peter the Drunk had come out of his buzzed haze to actually know what was going on. And Lily knew this was not good for his mind, not one bit.  
>So when he stepped forward with a nail in his hand, saying, "Stay away, demon." she couldn't help but roll her eyes and wish he would just go and hide already.<br>"Aww! You got an itsy-bitsy-little-sticky-wicky for me?" Ed asked in false baby talk.  
>"It's a crucifiction nail, it's lethal to you." Peter tried to stay strong.<br>Lily turned to look at him with wide eyes and her brows raised in question '_What the hell are you doing!_'  
>"Yeeah! It's old school, nice." Ed commented, "You'd have to get pretty close to use that thing now..." a deep growl came from his throat.<br>Lily jerked her head toward the panic room and Peter immediately took the hint and ran for it.  
>"Oh, no you don't!" Ed laughed darkly and went after Peter.<br>"Go. Go! Head for the exit." Lily nudged the teens while Ed was distracted with Peter.  
>"We don't have anything. All I have is a pocke knife." Lily spoke to Quinn as they ushered the kids towards an alternate exit, after finding Ginger strewn out on the elevator entry way floor, her throat torn out.<br>"When have I ever been unprepared?" Quinn laugh swinging a bag she'd apparently missed him holding out in front of them. Stakes, guns and ammo filled the bag.  
>"I'd hate to think of the circumstances where you've said that it wasn't under these conditions." Lily chuckled as she pulled a double holster around her hips and loaded two semi automatic pistols, and put 4 magazines in the holster were they fit.<br>"Jerry's coming up. You distract him and if you get a chance take the kill, I'll take care of Ed." Lily explained as she holstered both her weapons.  
>Quinn nodded, "Be careful." before he turned the corner and transformed, ushering the kids with his head toward the other exit, while Lily went back into the living room.<br>"SHIT!" Ed's voice cursed, "You took my arm! Are you enjoying your little panic room? _Master of Darkness?_ God! You're such a pussy! I _love_ it!"  
>"Edward!" Lily shouted, catching his attention instantly.<br>"Ooh, the lonely hunter, that your boyfriend in there?" he nodded his head toward the steel door, his arm dripping inky black blood as he moved around the bar, "He's a _real_ hero, isn't he? Leaving you out here to defend yourself."  
>"You don't have to do this, Ed." Lily spoke calmly, but he still noticed her fingers twitching near her side.<br>"You think I believe that? You're a _vampire __**killer**_. And what am I?" he gestured with his...well, with his hand and what was left of his arm.  
>"Ed, I don't <strong>want<strong> to do this."  
>"But you will anyway. It's in your blood."<br>"Ed, please! Just stop!"  
>"And do what! Become your little vampire pet. Feed me blood and take me out for walks at night? You know that's not possible, Lily!"<br>Those tears she'd been fighting early fell freely. "Ed," she whimpered, "... I'm sorry." she mummbled as she lifted her right hand, finger on the trigger.  
>"Yeah...me too."<br>"Little Lily Alexander. It's been a _long_ time, hasn't it..."  
>Lily froze momentarily before she spun around, firing three shots at Jerry, which he dodged quickly before he swung his arm out and sent her flying. She crumbled against the wall, seemingly knocked out when Jerry came to make sure she'd stay down. "Now, you just sit here like a good girl, while I go and do what I did to your parents." he chuckled darkly before stalking out of the room.<br>Lily snapped up a moment later, following quietly and sticking to the walls, there was that fluttery feeling again, only this time she knew why.  
>She peered around the corner, Amy had a gun, loaded and aimed at Jerry, she fired round after round until there was nothing left, and the vampire still stood, not even a flinch in his step as he approached her.<br>Lily moved around the corner, her gun aimed as Jerry pulled the smoking bullet from his skin, "Werewolves." she could hear the grin in his words.  
>Lily took a shot at his back, aiming for his spine, if that even mattered to demons like him, it took her 5 shots as she strided over to him, kneeling down by then as he clutched his chest.<br>She pulled her knife out as she leaned over him, putting it to his throat, "Does a girl good, traveling to the Vatican." she smirked, 'Holy Bullets', she'd called them.  
>She looked up to Amy who looked around at the artifacts surrounding her, looking for something else to damage the vamp.<br>She grabbed a large goblet and spoke in the same tone she had to him, "Vampires." before tossing the holy water into his face.  
>He screamed and jumped from Lily's grasp, clutching his burning face.<br>"Find Quinn, he'll help with Ed. Go. Quickly!" Lily instructed, and Amy started running.  
>"I've got this." she mummbled to herself, as Jerry's seisure of pain lessened.<p>

She fired two more shots into him before she looked around for something worthy of stake like nature. In a case a few feet behind her she found 3, all assumed to be special in one way or another, but it didn't really matter to her as long as she could use it to pierce a heart.  
>"Your parents taught you well...while they were alive." Jerry spoke in short gasps, a grin on his face as she turned around, a stern look on her face as she walked over to his still hunched form.<br>"You don't talk about my parents." she growled out with a stake pointing into his chest.  
>"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Your <em>grandmother<em> is a much more interesting topic."

* * *

><p>"Charley," Amy tried to speak softly, but she was way beyond terrified, "Charley, come on." she pulled him away from the ash pile that was Ed. "Charley, Quinn found the stairs, let's go."<br>He nodded once, tearing his eyes away from his former best friend's remains and took her hand. They followed where Quinn's nose pointed to, while he went back to the other room.

"Lily!" Amy screamed at the sight of their great protector being disarmed and overpowered.  
>She pointed the gun at his face, shot after shot, he dodged until she was out. Jerry easily smacked the weapon out of her hand before she could reload it and went to grab her. Lily pulled the other gun from her holster, only for it to be slapped for her grasp just like the other one.<br>Her breath quickened, she was out of options. Jerry grabbed her wrist painfully tight and twisted it behind her back, spinning her around as he did so. She grunted in pain, fighting the urge to scream or cry, her back was flat against his chest, making her face the teens.  
>"Go." she whispered as Jerry's free hand moved her hair away from her neck.<br>"Run!" she shouted at them just as Quinn ran into the room in his human form.  
>Charley started for Lily, but Quinn's arm shot out and held him back, "Go! Go now!" He ordered them and with reluctance Amy and Charley ran.<br>"Quinn." Lily spoke through frantic breaths, her heart excelerated with every cold touch she felt by Jerry's hand. "Quinn go. Protect them. That's an order."  
>"Lily... Don't do this!" Quinn begged, he begged to both of them.<br>"Please! Just go!"  
>"Yes, listen to your Master, dog." Jerry taunted, his clawed hand giving a 'shoo'ing motion.<br>Quinn shook his head, his mouth set in a frown as he retreated from the room and set after the children Lily told him to protect.  
>"<em>Ooh<em>, Lily." Jerry sighed, chuckling to himself when she gave a slight flinch from his mouth next to her ear.  
>"I finally have you all to myself." he smiled, his mouth settling on the skin of her neck.<br>Lily tried to keep her breathing in check, but with a monster like that so close to her throat it was impossible to try and stay calm.  
>"The last hunter." his breath ghosted against her skin, creating a shiver of fear to shake her entire frame.<br>Jerry chuckled again. "Charley will stop you. He's strong...determind." Lily spoke in a tone as close to defiant as possible, even if she was terrified.  
>"When will you hunters ever figure it out..." he kissed the spot where her pulse beat frantically, his mouth almost watering at the sight of it, "You'll never stop me." his shark like mouth sunk onto Lily's skin, her blood rushed into his mouth, accompanied by her screams of pain, it was almost too much for him. The taste and wails of a hunter... the last hunter...<br>_'The very last Alexander.'_ her voice spoke in her head, just as darkness clouded her vision, just as the pain began to disappear, and she fell away from the conscious world.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<strong>

**A/N: Does anyone else just get super fed up with school and wanna drop out? I wanna do that right now, math is ridiculous. I get it, and I'm good with it, but I don't understand why I need to know all these equations if I'm only gonna use multiplication, division, adding and subracting for the rest of my life. Anyone? Anyone? Jeez...  
>Happy Halloween :D<strong>


	13. Lily

**A/N: This one goes to Singerdreamer42 because she gave me the inspiration for this chapter.  
>It's basically a collection of thoughts from numerous characters about Lily, what they think of her, and what they thought when they met her. They seem to me like small, individual essays from each character, I don't know. I liked the idea and went with it, hopefully it's enjoyable. It's sorta like a filler. Something to ease away from the action for a little bit, keep everyone on the edge :P<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily Alejo<p>

Lily Alastair

Lily Sawnie

Lily Aleck

Lily Leksik

Lily Elek

Lily Iskander

Lily Sanya

Lily Olech

Lily Xander

Lily Sanders

Never the same name, but always the same translation. No matter how hard she tried she could never stop doing what she was brought up to do. Even knowing how she'd meet her end, just like the rest of her family, she kept going, kept on strong and determind.

* * *

><p><strong>Family: Wilfred Xander, Moira Xander, James Owens, Robert Owens<strong>

"She's a miracle. Just a miracle. And look at that hair, ha! Just like her grandmother's."

"She's got my eyes though. Look at 'em. Green as grass. See? Look. Lily. Lily! Open your eyes, darling."

"She's sleeping, James! Leave her alone."

"I'm her father, Robby. It's my job to pester her for the rest of her life."

"Well you're not starting that on her second day on Earth. Go on, shoo! Let her sleep."

"She'll have your attitude, Mo. I know it."

"Shut up, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Wolfe<strong>

She was adorable when she was born, quiet, fidgety, and never wanting to stay in one place for too long. She's still like that, though far from quiet. I still love her though... I don't think I could ever truly hate her. Huh. For a while I called her Fidget and Little Red, but as she grew she became more and more like her mother, business first, then play.  
>I was brought into the House of Alexander when William, the third descendant from Alexander, under a life debt, a guard dog...a slave. It wasn't until Amber, Lily's grandmother, a woman Lily never had the chance to meet, finally treated me like a person and lifted the life debt, offering me freedom...but I had no where to go, and she was sweet to me, and as the line went on, I was becoming more of a family member than a servant. I'd grown fond of the Alexander's, but the very most, Lily Ann Alexander. There was a spark in her I couldn't ignore, she was special, like my very own, and I vowed to protect her and those around her, where ever she went. Lily is the reason I stay. Lily's always the reason I'll stay.<br>When her parents died, the night we saw them get torn apart by Jerry and his companions, and we fought until the light of the morning, I adopted her as my own, unknown to her of course, she'd explode in varying emotions if she knew I was acting as her surrogate father. Though it was hard to treat her like a daughter, the way she'd joke with her father was different than they way she'd joke with me. I knew I'd never be like James to her, but I'd try my hardest.  
>All in all she didn't turn out to bad, taking my guidance on occasion, she's still alive, that's something to be recognised. And look at her, she's a Hunter, a fine Hunter, her parents, her grandparents, all her ancestors would be so proud to see her doing this by herself.<br>I'm proud of her, of course, I mean, when ever she resorts to the bottle, maybe not so much, but most of the time, I'm so proud. In our 13 years together we'd travelled the globe, hunted and killed 24 vampires. That's pretty good, if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane Brewster<strong>

The first time I saw her I immediatly noticed her red hair, I mean, how could I not, it was pretty vibrant, and it was natural, which was surprising. You didn't see alot of natural red heads lately, most of them were dyed, and even then they couldn't match the colour her hair was.  
>She was short, but compared to her friend, brother, boyfriend whatever he was, anybody seemed short, he had to be at least 6' 3''.<br>They were bickering at each other, pulling boxes from the bed of their truck when I saw them.  
>My first thought was boyfriend girlfriend, honestly, they looked cute together, and they were they were poking fun at each other just added on to the adorable scene. Now, I'm a friendly person, maybe not according to my son, but I am. So I went over and introduced myself.<br>They were nice people, both of them, and a neighbour-y friendship developed quickly, which is sort of tough for me, seeing as I follow a schedule of work-sleep-work-sleep-work-sleep all the time. But I trusted them, they were nice, and apparently just friends with a brother sister relationship, either way, I liked them. And Lily was a funny girl, always having a joke or two with me, and pretending she was in love with my 18 year old son. I hoped they'd never move away, like everyone else did.

* * *

><p><strong>Charley Brewster<strong>

Seriously, I thought she was weird. Really pretty, but weird. But not a bad kind of weird, just like...goofy, ya know? My mom had invited her over, and she brought over her massive wolf like dog, who was just as friendly as he was scary looking.  
>Mom made us all sit in the living room and chat, which I thought was going to be a disaster but once mom left to get drinks, Lily started to loosen up and joke with me. And as time progressed she professed her '<em>undying love<em>' for me, another joke, a joke that even Amy thought was funny. Amy was friendly, but she got defensive when she thought another girl was prettier than her, but Lily seemed like a one of those people that everyone liked. And the more that she hung around the more I, and I'm sure mom, felt a little connection growing, like she was becoming part of the family. Our family was very small, but adding one or two more people would make it seem much bigger, and happier. Like she was a big sister, or a cousin, definitely not an aunt, though sometimes when she gave off that motherly vibe, ugh, sorta creeps me out when she's like that. And Quinn is definitely a big brother, well, more like a big, **big**, brother. The dude is huge, seriously, but he's a gentle giant, as Lily had said.  
>Whether they liked it or not, they were family members in my mind. Since Lily moved into our lives I can't picture a life without her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Peterson<strong>

Alright, I'll admit it, I was a little bitchy when I first met Lily. I mean, the girl had long red hair, natural by the way, with a curly, sort of wavy way to it, also natural, her skin was pale and flawless, with a few freckles across her nose and her eyes a green I've never seen before. She was gorgeous! Seriously! Of course I'd get defensive. But when we started talking, and getting to know each other and poking fun at Charley, I knew I had nothing to worry about, and I was stupid to even think of hating this girl. I'm sure anyone would say this about her, that she had the 'sister-y vibe', 'cause she really does. But she has this way where she can turn from friend to sister in a snap, which is great, since I don't have a sister, I don't have any siblings, and my friends, though I love them, weren't like the way Lily was a friend to me. Lily was mature and goofy whenever it was needed, and sometimes I really did need that.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Lee<strong>

First thought, 'Oh shit', we'd been caught, second thought, 'Oooh yeeeah', we got caught by someone hot. Hot couldn't really describe, Doris was hot, Lily was...beautiful...and dangerous. The chick was seriously a vampire killer... I mean, how much hotter could that get. She was the real thing, and her target was someone I was researching, coincidence? No...fate.  
>She was perfect, and I really think I was in love with her. Like, really, <em><strong>in<strong>_** love**.  
>The way she yelled at Mark and Ben, I'd be absolutely fine with a woman fighting all my battles for me as long as it was her.<br>Somewhere deep in my demonic heart after Jerry turned me, I hoped that I wouldn't see her again, I was the thing she hunted, so she'd have to kill me...but in a way...I was okay with it, I knew I was a monster and needed to be destroyed, and as long as she was the last thing I saw...it would be alright.  
>But then I saw her, in Peter Vincent's pent house, with Peter himself, Quinn, Amy and Charley. Seeing how she stood in front of them, protection from me... an anger boiled inside me, but I didn't understand why.<br>Then those tears...those tears she cried, because she didn't want to kill me. My undead heart gave a heavy thump as she held the gun up to me. But then my master came and knocked her out, the demonic bastard...  
>I told Charley to tell her I loved her before I ashed away and disappeared completely...I wonder if he did...I hope he did...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Adam<strong>

She was hot, there was no doubt about, but Ed and I were 18, just turned 18, and she was what...22? 24, maybe? She never go for a highschooler, but she **was** a vampire killer, which provoked questions. Was Lily really her name, where did she come from and how did she know all the things she knew. None of those things really mattered, but I still wondered. Another question that buzzed in my mind was why would she befriend us, surely a vampire killer is always on the move and doesn't have time for friends or relationships, so why us?  
>She told us she wanted us safe? Why would she care? Wasn't her target all that mattered?<br>Though all these questions didn't mean a thing when I found myself dialing her number when that monster came into my house, devouring my family before finaly killing me. I never knew if the call connected, but she was someone I knew who could save us...I just wish I would've spent less time wondering and more time thanking my lucky stars that she was taking care of this murderous demon problem our neighbourhood suddenly had.

* * *

><p><strong>Doris<strong>

She was cute, I'd give her that. She'd get tons of tips if she got a job with me, there weren't any red heads at our club, but I'm sure if she was there she'd be the main attraction. Speaking of attraction, it's her brother I'm more concerned about.  
>Quinn Wolfe, a sexy name to match the person it belonged to. He was very flirty, but put himself at a distance at the same time. Mixed signals, ya know?<br>So in a way to sort of get him jealous I took up an offer to have a few beers with Jerry across the street. Just to get back at Quinn, I did this... It was the worst mistake I ever made...  
>Quinn's horrified face was the last thing I saw, I only wish I could've apologised.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Vincent<strong>

Gorgeous...if I'm lucky I can pull that old British charm all these American girls like and have her in bed in a jiffy... That was my first thought at least.  
>But then she revealed who she really was, she told her story and told me mine.<br>She was the daughter of my savior. The last of the House that tried to save my parents lives and hid me from the monsters.  
>She was just as beautiful as her mother. She was kind and sweet and could really hold her liquor.<br>She kissed like a dream, which lead my mind away to how she did _other_ things.  
>She made me feel normal again, like I didn't have to drink to push the pain away, but drink to have a laugh and a good time.<br>Lily was my new savior, and I wouldn't lose her like I did my last one. I wanted her, needed her around. I would have her.  
>... ya know, if she lets me.<p>

* * *

><p>"She was there then she was gone. Like a ghost."<p>

"People were disappearing, but then she came and after she left, no one else disappeared."

"She's an angel. Sent from god. She had to be. I mean, what else could defeat a demon besides an angel?"

"She said she was here to help."

"That girl and her friend came into town out of the blue, why this town? There were murders happening all around, but she said she knew what the problem was, and was here to take care of it. She said she was like an exterminator."

"I don't know who she was but, she was really pretty."

"We asked her if she'd stay, but she said she was needed somewhere else. Saying she wouldn't rest until they were all gone."

"She saved me from the scary man, she saved me and took me back to my mummy and daddy."

"Lily, that girl that killed the vampire. Huh, she was like a warrior goddess, that girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<strong>

**A/N: My Halloween gift to you! Two chapters in one night :D**


	14. Save The Girls

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm feeling generous since it's my birthday so here's chapter 14 and I'll be putting 15 up too! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>The sound of her own groan of pain brought her out of her sleep, all her senses seemed to be on overdrive and her head was pounding.<br>Lily groaned again and reached a hand to her head. Her wrist stilled in movement, restrained.  
>"What?" she questioned and looked up, her fuzzy gaze becoming clearer and clearer until she saw both her wrists were handcuffed to the headboard.<br>"_Fuuuuuck_." she whined and tugged on them half heartedly, hoping maybe, just maybe they'd break free. But that simply wasn't the case, and that came very clear to her when a dark amused chuckle came from one of the corners of darkness in the room.  
>"Where's man's best friend when you need him, right?" Jerry emerged a moment later, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Lily's restrained form, eyeing her up and down before looking at her face, smirking.<br>"_Alexander_." he mummbled, reaching a hand forward to push a few stray strands of hair away from Lily's face, she just flinched away, evading his touch as much as she could given her current predicament. Jerry ignored her actions and moved the hair behind her ear and continued on casually, "I should've known." he chuckled, "Should've _smelled_ it. And when you sang the Mad Man's song," he laughed out loud, "dead give away... Man, sometimes I just can't see what's right in front of me..." he chuckled, then looked at her again, "But look what's in front of me now...Got your grandmother's hair...red... But lemme guess, you won't be as easily seduced as she was."  
>"She was weak and you took advantage of her!" Lily spat, "She would've never given in if she had all her strength."<br>"Oh. Really? Is _that_ how it would've been?" Jerry snapped back, his hands landing heavily on either side of her on the bed. His eyes searched her, looking for the fear, for that terror, and he did see it, but he also saw a flicker of hope. He nearly snorted at it, how could she still have hope after seeing where she is?  
>"She loved me...Amber Alexander. She wanted me to turn her, so we could be together forever." he chuckled, "Bet that was never part of your history lessons from mom and pop, huh?"<br>Lily kept her mouth in a straight line and her eyes in a defiant glare.  
>"I'm not the monster, Lily. And I could've given her what she wanted, but your grandfather just had to come and ruin it. Making me rip her throat out and kill her... she was gorgeous... could've made me happy..." his eyes had a distant look to them before he switched back into reality and looked at Lily.<br>"I'm not the bad guy. I _can_ make you happy. I can make you live forever. Just like your grandmother wanted. You're my second chance."  
>Lily's eyes widened in disgust, she tried to squirm away in revoltion. This couldn't possibly be the truth. He had to be lying. Amber wouldn't have wanted to live forever. She was saved by Alexander's and married one, she gave birth to a daughter, she wouldn't suddenly want to throw that all away. No... No... This was a trick, it had to be... a sick way of getting her to willing give her life to him.<br>"I'd rather die." she hissed.  
>Jerry sighed and let his head hang in what would assume to be sorrow, but he popped up a moment later, his fangs sparkling sharply and his eyes black and glossy, "Well that's a shame. Hoped you would've bought that, 'cause I've already made the choice for you." he grinned with those dangerously sharp teeth before turning her head and exposing her neck to the puncture wound from earlier, he sank his fangs back in, his instincts almost taking over, wanting to tear out her throat and just drain her, but he couldn't. This was his way of getting back at the House of Alexander. He'd make the last Alexander his bride, the last hunter would be no more. No more hunters, no more Alexanders... he pulled away, licking away what blood he could from the corners of his mouth and around his lips.<br>"Always had a thing for red heads. Probably 'cause of the whole _red _aspect." Jerry chuckled as he stood up from the bed. Lily's eyes were half lidded as she tried to balance on the bordeline of consciousness and unconsciousness. "See ya later, honey." he called as he left the room.  
>Her heart pounded frantically, but her senses seemed immobilised. That was the second bite...there was no going back after that.<br>A tear slid from the corner of her eye, rolling down her cheek and into her hair as she fell back into darkness, and feared to wake up to discover what she'd become...

* * *

><p>One last drink before he hit the road and never looked back, just like in London, he was just going to push it all to the back of his mind and move on.<br>"Shit!" he hissed at the sight of Charley, the sullen teen walked in without a sound, "How'd you get in here?"  
>"Security's a little lax since everyone got their throats ripped out."<br>"And you, did he turn you?" Peter asked fearfully.  
>Charley huffed a sarcastic laugh, "Check your monitor, man."<br>With a quick glance into the open panic room Peter saw himself and Charley, as human as can be.  
>"So I don't know if Lily or Amy are alive or dead or turned, but he's got both of them. I'm gonna end him or he's gonna end me. That's how it's gonna be and you're gonna come with me." Charley spoke as calmly as he could.<br>Peter looked at him with a sigh before walking back to the bar and grabbing his bottle, "Don't you understand this yet? There will be no fighting, there will only be surviving. Maybe. I think we should just leave this to the professionals."  
>"Really? If you think you live and we all die, you'll be able to get us out of your head? Especially Lily, I've seen the way you look at her."<br>"No," he shook his head, "I know I won't. I never could after the first time. So I told myself I made it up...I was a kid..."  
>"Made what up?" Charley wondered.<br>"The vampire that killed my parents. The reason why Lily and I have a connection. Lily's father and grandfather fought off the vampire, while her mother carried me away to hide in safety. You think I have all this stuff 'cause it was bitchin'?"  
>"So let's go in at dawn, he's gotta rest some time." Charley offered quietly.<br>"Take that wolf guy with you. He's been with Lily for a while, he'll know what to do. You want to be a dead hero, you go ahead. I'm out." the younger man scoffed. Peter pointed a finger at him, "You think I'm a coward, I'm not, I'm a realist." with that Peter finally poured himself that drink and gulped it down.  
>Charley huffed a laugh, "So that's it. You bail on people... Hey, I get it, my dad was like that, but I don't want to live to tomorrow if you're the man I'm gonna be.." Charley paused, waiting for the comment to sink in and get to Peter, but it didn't seem to, "She could be dead or dying and you're just gonna run... I thought I saw something in the way you acted, talked and looked at her..." Charley took a step forward, "You won't let her die." and with that Charley went to leave.<br>"Hang on," Peter mummbled, "Wait."  
>Charley turned as Peter raised a stake in front of him, "Blessed by St. Michael. You kill your vampire with this, it's supposed to change it's victims back... maybe it'll save them."<br>Charley snatched the stake and looked at it in his hands, hoping it was for real.  
>"You got a plan? There's no guarantee he'll be sleeping. And to stake him you've got to get close."<br>A silence filled the air as both men thought of ways for Charley to be able to successfully kill this vampire.  
>"Torch him." Peter finally spoke, "A vampire on fire is not thinking clearly."<br>A small came to Charley lips, finding a flaw in Peter's idea, "If he's on fire, how do I get close enough to stake him..."  
>"...fuck." Peter breathed.<br>"Charley?" Quinn's voice echoed through the penthouse, the two turned to see the wolfman enter the room, he looked absolutely exhausted, and on the brink of tears as he looked to the older man then the younger one.  
>"Come on, Charley. I'm taking you to the hospital, you'll be safe there until morning." his voice mimicked how he looked, he nodded toward the hall that led to the stairs.<br>Charley gave a short nod back before looking back to Peter and then walking out of the room.  
>When the teen's footfalls fell out of hearing distance Quinn walked up the Englishman.<br>"So, what'd he say to you?"  
>"Ooh," Peter sighed, "You know. Told me to come with him to save the girls, I told him can't."<br>Quinn nodded, "Good."  
>Peter had his glass raised to his mouth but paused, looking at the man next to him, "What? You're not going to guilt trip me like he did?"<br>He shook his head, "No...I mean, what would Lily want you to do?" he chuckled at the rhetorical question, "She'd want you to be safe. Far, far away from the danger... just like Moira." he chuckled again, biting his lip, those damn tears stung the corners of his eyes, but he shook them away.  
>Quinn inhaled deeply before clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Nice meeting you, Mr. Vincent...again." and with that he left, leaving Peter with a heavy weight on his shoulders. Sure, Charley had guilt tripped him, and it encouraged him the slightest bit, but Quinn's dismissive comment and farewell seemed to pack a bigger punch.<br>The wolf and the teenager were long gone, but Peter stood in the same place, leaning against the bar. For how long, he wasn't sure, but Quinn's words seemed to knock something into place or out of place as he realised what he was going to do.  
>"It's not what Lily would <em>want<em>...it's what Lily would _do_." he spoke into the emptiness of his home.  
>He groaned, "<em>Ooh<em>, God...I'm gonna need to be much more drunk to go through with this."

* * *

><p>At first light, Charley sprung into action, heading straight to a hunting store to get some much needed supplies before driving back to his neighbourhood.<br>Seated outside Jerry's house on the front lawn he spotted Quinn, whining softly up at the house. Charley geared up before stalking up the house, glancing down at the wolf and nodded, "Kick some vampire ass. Save the girls." he puffed out a preparing breath and rolled his shoulders back, "Yeah. I can totally do this." He strided forward and kicked down the door. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<strong>


	15. Finally Over

**A/N: Climatic battle chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Crashing from downstairs set Lily on high alert, her wrists involuntarily pulling at the cuffs, it couldn't possibly be Jerry, he'd retreated to the basement before sunrise. And as she looked toward the painted black windows, she could see bright light peaking through the cracks.<br>"Quinn!" she shouted, an echo filled the room, Lily raised a brow and listened as Amy's voice shouted again for her boyfriend, it was muffled, but still sounded close.  
>"Charley!" Lily screamed, hoping it actually was Charley and that he wasn't here by himself.<br>A thundering of steps was heard throughout the home, Lily tried to sit up a little to see who it was when they came through the door.  
>A big furry head popped through the doorway.<br>"Quinn!"  
>The wolf sprinted forward, his big wet nose poking her face and sniffing her.<br>"Get me out of here." she chuckled softly.  
>"Lily! Oh my god!" Charley bursted into the room and sat on the bed immediately going to work on the cuffs.<br>"Get me out of one, I'll get the other. Amy's in the closet." Lily instructed, noticing how Charley was dressed, clearly he was here to kick some vampire ass.  
>"Shit." Charley cursed, a few moments later the cuff gave and he went to the closet.<br>Lily shifted and used her free hand to unlock herself from the other cuff.  
>From inside the closet she could hear the two teens shouting each others names until there was a single scream and Charley shouting out for Amy.<br>"I lost her!" He shouted as he ran from the closet and out of the room.  
>"Find Amy, Quinn." Lily ordered, still struggling with the remaining cuff.<br>The wolf nodded before running out the room after Charley.  
>"Jesus." she mummbled, "How many times have I slithered out of these before and <em>now<em> is the time they choose to fuse to my wrist."  
>"Christ, Lily!"<br>Startled and amazed she turned to see Peter Vincent himself coming to her rescue.  
>Her eyes were glued to him as he unlocked the cuff easily and circled his arms around her to help her up.<br>She'd been glad to see him at first, but when his arms pulled her closer to him... she could hear and smell the blood rushing through his veins, there was a burning dryness in her throat, a hunger grew in her but at the same time a fear of what she was becoming.  
>Lily pulled away, breathing heavily, trying to free herself from the temptation that was layed out in front of her. She wouldn't be like Jerry, she wouldn't be a monster.<br>"Lily, what's wrong? Did he do something?"  
>Peter's hands were as quick as his words, he lifted her chin and saw the savage bite mark of the left side of her neck, it was raw and terrible looking, but seemed like it was healing, ever so slowly, but still, he realised she'd been turned.<br>"Fuck." he mummbled, his hands falling.  
>"Oh god. No." Charley walked into the room just before Lily's hair fell back into place.<br>"We can still save you." he said, moving forward and taking Lily's hands into his.  
>"If you don't..." Lily said as he helped her stand, "You know what you have to do." she looked straight into his eyes.<br>After a few mentally struggling moments he nodded.  
>Quinn's furry head entered the room again only for him to retreat back down the stairs, wanting them to follow him.<br>Lily winced slightly when they stepped onto the first floor, the entire level was covered in sunlight from all the broken windows.  
>"Alright?" Charley asked, noticing her cringe.<br>She shook her head, "Good strategy." she smirked, gesturing to the windows.  
>Quinn stopped at a door, presumably the cellar door.<br>Charley stepped forward to open it, and found the stairs were gone.  
>Of course...<br>"Who wants to take the first plunge?" Peter asked, one arm supporting Lily.  
>"I'll do it. I'm always one for adventure. Eh, Quinn?" she mummbled as she stepped forward and off the edge. A surprising grace in the way she landed only worried her, her senses and actions were becoming more vampiric with every passing minute.<br>Peter went next, then Charley.  
>"Quinn, stay up there." Lily said as she looked around.<br>The smell was awful. And as Peter and Charley's flashlights whipped around they could see why.  
>Bones and most likely dead bodies were shoved in the dirt underneath their feet and around the in the walls.<br>"Shit." Peter winced, "I might not be drunk enough for this."  
>Lily rolled her eyes and stepped forward toward the only door on the cellar level.<br>"Lily, wait." Charley stopped her, "You're unarmed."  
>Lily looked down at herself, he was right. All she had was her clothes, thankfully, but her holster and knife were gone.<br>Even though she hated it, she stepped aside and let both of the men take the lead.  
>As they manuvered through the darkness and stepped cautiously, Peter took the iniative to turn on the single over head light bulb above them.<br>Lily shook her head as he pointed at it dumbly.  
>"Help!" came Amy's voice.<br>They continued forward, "You know this is a trap, right?" Peter noted to Charley.  
>"I'm counting on it." the boy responded, like a true hunter.<p>

They continued on, that being watched feeling of Lily's feeling amplified as they did.  
>The final and last door at the end of this vampire cave was a crack open, Charley kicked it open and stepped through. The hair on Lily's neck stood up as she looked up just in time to see Jerry perched on the ceiling and reaching for Peter.<br>She was too late to stop him, as his clawed hand grabbed his shoulder and flung him back into the far end of the cave like cellar hallway.  
>Lily snarled a hiss, surprising herself as she reached up to claw at Jerry. He dropped down and moved to do the same he had done to Peter, but she moved back quickly. In an inhuman speed, she scurried back to where Peter was and stood in front of him, in a protective way, and to her unfortunate realisation of her now somewhat vampire nature, possessively.<br>At the end of the hall Jerry dodged an arrow from Charley's cross bow, easily grabbing it and snapping it before murmuring, "She's all yours." and closing the door.  
>Lily looked down for just a moment, but that was all it took to notice her fingers were gone and replaced with black tinted claws.<br>She looked back up to see Jerry turning toward them.  
>"Look at you... both of you... all grown up." he grinned and raised his hands up, "Welcome to Fright Night...for real."<br>Lily hissed again, and felt a pinch on her bottom lip. '_Fangs...greeeat._' she thought.  
>From behind her, Peter panicked, reaching his arm out he shoved Lily behind him before firing his shot gun. Backing up with each shot, and missing with each shot.<br>"You've got your mother's eyes." Jerry taunted, another shot from Peter, hitting the wall behind Jerry, "And your father's aim."  
>Another panicked step and Peter fell over the edge, miraculously not taking Lily on his way down.<br>"Leave him alone." Lily growled, standing her ground as the vampire approached her with steady steps.  
>Jerry sighed, "You look just like her right now... like your grandmother." he reached a hand out to brush her hair over her shoulder.<br>Lily snapped at his hand with her fangs. Suddenly becoming a master gymnist with her transformation she backed up to the edge and propelled herself into a back flip before landing in front of Peter, again, taking that protective/possessive stance.  
>Jerry kept it casual though, and leaned forward, picking up a tiny rock before flicking it at the terrified Peter behind Lily.<br>The rock hit him on the forehead, unexpected and confused Peter reached up, "Ow." he winced and took his hand away, a small blot of blood on his finger tips.  
>Lily squeezed her eyes shut as just that small drop of blood on his fingers reached her nose and her throat burned intensely.<br>"Really? A pebble? That's it?" Peter asked.  
>The drop fell from his finger, Lily could practically hear it hit the dirt before it soaked into the ground.<br>Jerry pointed a claw to the right, the dirt walls around them began to groan and shift.  
>"Shit." Peter hissed as he looked all around. There was his army... coming out to finish the battle.<br>Peter moved his long coat aside to grab another gun from his belt.  
>"Peter don't!"<br>"Go, Lily! Go!" Peter shot his 'Stake Shotgun', missing the first shot and nailing a vamp on his next try.  
>"Are you fucking joking? The magician telling the hunter what to do." Lily groaned in disbelief.<br>"Well you're hardly a hunter right now, you're becoming one of them, Lily."  
>"Shut up!"<br>"Lily, you are. Just fight it off for a little while longer. Everything's gonna be alright, I swear."  
>"Quinn!" Lily turned to the door way high above them.<br>The wolf jumped down swiftly, landing easily on a vampire just climbing out of the wall before taking his stance in front of Lily. Snapping at the newborns with his massive, sharp jaws.  
>Peter turned the stake gun onto Jerry, but as he pulled the trigger the device fizzled out and jammed. Peter hit it with his hand as anyone would do to a thing that refuses to work before grunting, "Fucking eBay!"<p>

Lily and Quinn fought off the vampires surrounding them as they tried to get Peter. Jerry leaned casually against the wall, watching it all happen before him.  
>Lily was stuck in a battle between two vampires she recognised as those 'asshole friends of Charley's that bullied Ed' when Charley, the man himself, bursted into the room and took Peter's shot gun from the ground to shoot holes up above them to shed light from the first floor.<br>"Nice." Lily grunted as she shoved the taller vamp away and sliced her claws at the other, the taller one stumbled into the light and bursted. While the other that had gotten to Peter scurried away into the darkness, snapping their jaws at the humans in the light.  
>Lily looked around to see Quinn, overpowered by one female, she was gnawing on his ribs as he snapped and kicked his limbs, he couldn't reach her.<br>An anger she never felt before took over as she sprinted to the female and tore her away from her best friend, one hand fisted into the girls hair while her other claw move so quickly she barely knew what happened until the girls body fell from the neck down, while her head remained in Lily's fist.  
>Lily gasped slightly and dropped the head quickly and turned to Quinn, who was whimpering quietly.<br>"Hey," she whispered, his sad wolf eyes looked up at her, "At least you can't turn into this, eh?" she asked with an airy chuckle.  
>He closed his eyes, Lily knew this to be his way of rolling his eyes. Lily pulled him up to his feet and guided him into a patch of sunlight. Sitting down next to him once he was placed just so.<br>She felt incredibly hot, but ignored it.

"How you holding up?" Charley asked.  
>"Oh, fucking great." Peter winced in pain, he had several bites on his body.<br>"Lily? Quinn?" Charley looked to the other two seated in a ring of light.  
>"Fine. Quinn's hanging on."<br>Charley nodded then looked around at their competition, "Mark?" he questioned with his brow high on his forehead.  
>"You're dead now, asshole." Mark hissed, causing Lily to spring from her spot and swat at Mark from the edge of where Charley and Peter sat.<br>"Protective of your... **victims**... aren't you, Lily?" Jerry's voice interrupted and silence fell.  
>He grinned from where he leaned, his shirt completely unbuttoned and- Lily shook her head, clearing it from the images forced into her mind by him.<br>"You sure you want it to be this way, Lil? We could be happy together..._forever_."  
>"Still would rather die." she smirked and tilted her head to the side to emphasise her defiance.<br>Jerry just growled and moved on to his other target..."What were you thinking, Charley?" he pushed off the wall and approached the group as he continued, "Did you think you were going to just walk in here with your little crossbow, and put to bed 400 years survival? No, Charley. Not even Lily and her ridiculous ancestors could do that. No...Not likely."  
>Lily shifted back into the area of light, moving back where Quinn was, he was healing, his whimperings becoming less and less.<br>"You smell that?" Jerry took in a deep breath through his nose as he eyed a particularly bright beam of light shining down into the cellar, "it's your fear." he hissed at the light, Lily rolled her eyes, but then her caught sight of her skin against the light, she was smoking. Burning in the light...'_Well_,' she thought, '_this'll be an easier way to go out. Easier on the guys, at least._'  
>"It's intoxicating...It's a very specific scent, Charley." Lily looked away to see Jerry squat down in front of Charley, sticking on claw into the light, it sizzled and a sparked, but Jerry just chuckled before blowing it out and putting his hand back into the darkness. "Amy's...scent..." he began, Charley's face contorted into a sort of pain and ashamed expression, "now that was exquisite... Almost as good as yours, Lily. But, a hunter, an Alexander even, now that fear is just...I don't know, it's so hard to explain, it's like...ecstacy." Jerry's fangs glimmered in the darkness as he smiled.<br>From the hallway Amy's white dress emerged through the dark, she walked as if nothing was wrong, as if the last 2 days were normal. Like she accepted Jerry as her master...  
>Lily shook her head as the old vampire continued to taunt Charley, "She's something isn't she?...I have to thank you for bringing her to me," he broke into a chuckle, "She makes me feel young again."<br>"I'm smoking." Peter lifted his hand, the flesh bubbling in the light, he looked over to Lily, seeing the same thing happening to her.  
>"Yeah, you're turning. Both of you." Jerry stood up, an arrogant uncaring tone in his voice as he walked over to Amy.<br>"You can't stay there forever, the sun's gotta go down. But we can wait." Jerry said, standing in front of Amy, she stared up at him like he was some sort of god.  
>Lily couldn't be happier at the fact that Jerry hadn't forced his blood into her mouth, or she would've been ditzy and dumb like that too.<br>A few feet away from her Peter pulled out his flask, twisting the cap off before taking a big swig and passing it over to Lily.  
>Jerry, forever a master of torture provided an example of how much control he had over Charley's girlfriend. Their mouth moved together like they were breathing the air from the others lungs...it was disgusting, to be perfectly honest, according to Lily, at least.<br>"That's rough." Peter commented with empathy.  
>The display of '<em>affection<em>' continued, and as Peter pulled out a small cigar and lit it, Lily looked to her side and saw Quinn was fully healed, but feigning injured still.  
>"You got a light?" Charley mummbled, pulling up the hood and face covering of a ski mask onto his head.<br>"Charley?" Lily tone hit that motherly note and he nearly winced.  
>"That's your plan?" Peter asked, his eyes, still lined with eyeliner that hadn't fully washed off, widened.<br>"No, it's your plan." Charley mummbled.  
>"Peter, what's he talking about." Lily whispered with a hiss, Quinn's heavy paw patted her leg, and with a nod of his head she knew that if Quinn approved, it couldn't be too life threatening...hopefully.<br>Charley moved goggles over his eyes and grabbed a key chain link, pressing his thumb to the silver middle, keeping it open.  
>Peter leaned forward after a quiet curse, his lighter moving slowly until it touched Charley's leg and the boy was completely aflame.<p>

Charley stood abruptly, and ran for the vampire.  
>Quinn jumped up after him, knocking away vampires trying to take him down until he reached Charley. The key chain linked onto Jerry's belt loop, keeping the demon and the firey Charley together.<br>Jerry was reverting back to his demon form, screaming and screeching as his senses blurred and his mind exploded in confusion and fear.  
>Quinn grabbed hold of Jerry's shoulder with his teeth, but the vampire was in a frenzy, desperate to get away from the fire, flinging himself and Charley to the wall and ground, trying to extinguish the burning. A bang to the ceiling, and heavy thump to the ground, Lily was stunned, but only for a moment. Locking eyes with Peter the both looked to the shotgun.<br>He rolled out of the light and reached for it in the shadowy place. A newborn taking her chance to try and stop him, but Lily jumped behind her, just as Peter knocked her in the face with the barrel. Lily grabbed her by the throat before tossing her away into the far wall.  
>"Thank you, darling." Peter said, cigar still in between his teeth as he blew shot after shot into the ceiling. Revealing more and more light into the cellar.<br>The light shined down onto Jerry, burning him and stunning him to the spot.  
>Quinn chomped through the chain link, dragging Charley away a foot or two.<br>"Charley! In the heart!" Peter threw a stake to the boy.  
>And he did just take.<br>Lily cried out, her insides feeling like they were bringing ripped out, for a moment she thought she was dying, she reached her hand out to Peter, squeezing it with a death like grip as they winced and cried on the ground.  
>She forced her eyes open, just to see that monster finally die before she did.<br>All the vampire souls flew back to their master, before he burned to a crisp and exploded in the sunlight.  
>Lily smiled before closing her eyes and waiting for the darkness to take her...but it didn't, what did come to her was a big wet nose against her cheek.<br>"Ugh!" she groaned and opened her eyes, Quinn's furry wolf head looked at her with big happy eyes. He'd take a few hits, some scratches and some burned hair, but he was as fine as he always was.  
>But the joy left the room just as quickly as it came, Peter's frantic cries at Charley, begging him to wake up.<br>Amy, Lily and Quinn gather round the boy, "Come on, ya little prick." Peter slapped his face a few more times before sitting back.  
>A few heartpounding seconds later the heroic teens eyes opened.<br>"Hey." his voice was quiet and scratchy, his greeting directed to Amy.  
>"Hey." she answered back, just as quietly, tears filling her eyes.<br>"You okay?" he asked, Lily coughed a small laugh, finding tears in her eyes as well.  
>"Yeah...are you?" Amy asked, a small smirk on her mouth.<br>Charley let out an airy chuckle, "Yeah...I'm alright."  
>Peter leaned forward and kissed the boy, Lily laughed out loud. "Ya little shit...Next time your gonna use my plan, gimme a heads up first, yeah?" Peter took another swig from his flask.<br>Amy and Charley laughed before she leaned down and kissed him, before collapsing on top of him.  
>"Well, if we're all kissing heroes..." Lily stated, she grabbed Quinn and kissed him on his nose, two which he promptly wiped away with his arm, then she crawled over to Peter and met his lips slowly with hers. They'd caught an audience, obviously by the sounds of 'awww' coming from the left of them.<br>"Well," Peter breathed, "I ought to be a hero more often then."  
>"You know, relationships that start under intense circumstances never last." Lily grinned.<br>"Oh..." Peter paused, "well... you wanna give it a go anyway?"  
>Laughter filled the air. It was over.<br>It was finally over.  
>...Well... to some of them...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night.<strong>

**A/N: The final chapter will be put up on Saturday. **


	16. No Longer The Last Hunter

_One week later. The Brewster's are settling into a new home, Amy and I are recovering well from our abduction. The night after the battle with the Mediterranean Quinn presented me, and Charley, with a small urn. He'd collected some of Edward Lee's ashes from Peter's penthouse, he entrusted another urn, a larger one to Charley to give to Mr. & Mrs. Lee, whether he wanted to tell them the truth of the fate their son met was entirely up to him. I'll admit, I cried a little, Ed was a sweetheart, and after Charley told me his last words, I cried a little more. I promised myself to keep the crying to a minimum after that, all these tears were starting to get overwhelming, and besides, we shouldn't be crying over his death, we should be celebrating his life, and we would, every year. Edward and Adam would become a legend in Alexander history, a fact that Charley knew they would be honoured and ecstatic to be a part of.  
>I feel like I accomplished a huge chapter in my life, I couldn't have done it without help of course, but still...there's more to come, whether I'm excited or dreading it, I'm not sure, but what I do know is that Pe-<em>

"Oh my god. You're still writing in that notebook?" a voice whined.  
>"Shut up! It's become routine now, and besides it's not like it's hurting you in any way, so fuck off."<br>"Ooooh, somebody's cranky."  
>"Quinn. I <strong>will<strong> kill you." Lily pointed her pen at him, he raised his hands up in defense.  
>"Children! Children!" Charley's voice boomed into the room, "Let's not fight."<br>"He's right, you know. I won't take you anywhere if you're going to be acting this way." Peter strolled after the teens into the living room.  
>"But I wanna see the showgirls!"<br>"Oh my god..." Lily put her face in her hands, giggles filled the room, and she shut her records book. Those two insane, climatic days took up 4 pages of the notebook and she felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment as she inked a large red 'X' over the words 'Gerald Dandridge, Mediterranean.'  
>"Alright. Let's go. But I'm not going anywhere with that one when showgirls are inovlved." Lily pointed accusingly at Quinn.<br>He scoffed and waved her off.  
>"Alright, alright. Come on. The children, oh," Peter paused and looked back at Charley and Amy, "I mean these lovely <em>young adults<em> want some much needed privacy." Peter winked at them and guided Lily to the door by the small of her back. Quinn already out the door and headed to the stairs.  
>"See you guys later!" Lily called over her shoulder just before Peter shut the door and took her hand in his, fitting their fingers together snuggly as they walked down the stairs.<br>"You know, you _could_ stay." he said quietly, almost under his breath, like he didn't say anything at all.  
>"Oh yeah? And what? Become your main <em>gal <em>on that pathetic stage for that joke you call a show?" she scoffed with a laugh.  
>Peter raised a brow, "Okay, first of all, <em><strong>ow<strong>_! And second, what's so wrong with that? With you up there ticket sales would double, no, triple."  
>"<em>Oooooh, tempting.<em>" Lily rolled her eyes.  
>"Come on, what about Charley and Jane and Amy? You can't just leave them too."<br>"Can and will." Lily stated, a large sigh and a pout came from tall man, "Peter, it's what I do. I come into town, I take care of the problem, then I leave and go on to the next town, with another problem."  
>"You can't do that forever, Lily. Seriously. Is that what you really want to do?"<br>Lily opened her mouth, but another voice interrupted her, "_I _know for a fact that Moira didn't want any of this for you. And now that you took care of the vampire that killed more than half of your family she'd think that would be justice enough." Quinn smirked when Lily jumped slightly and let out an annoyed sigh.  
>"But it's what the House does. I can't just stop." Lily shot back.<br>"_Annnd_, another thought occurred to my brilliant mind. If Peter had been brought into the House you two would more than likely be together. Probably married by now, actually... just a thought." Quinn winked then started walking in front of the couple again.  
>Peter gestured a hand to Quinn, "<em>See<em>?"  
>Lily rolled her eyes, "It's not that simple."<br>"It could be!" Quinn tossed over his shoulder.  
>"Shut it!"<br>"Lily, listen to reason!" Quinn snapped.  
>"Now who's the cranky one?" she mummbled, shooting a glare at the back of his head.<br>"Lily, listen," Peter spoke with a chuckle, stopping both of them from walking, he took both her hands into his and looked down into her eyes, brown into green, "You don't have to do this all the time, you can have two lives, if that would make you feel better."  
>"Like a superhero." Lily grinned.<br>Peter nodded, "Like a sexy superhero."  
>Lily laughed and Peter leaned forward to make a move but snapped back, "OH FUCKING SHIT!"<br>he looked up at the fluorescent lights above them, "Damn it." he groaned.  
>"What?"<br>"I forgot my phone."  
>"I'm going to the girls! I'll be back by 2."<br>"Quinn, don't-"  
>"<em>I'm not gonna propose to them, jeez.<em>"  
>Lily laughed before following Peter back up the stairs and up to the penthouse.<br>"Peter. Peter, wait! They could be-" Lily was too late though, "If you are naked! I am _absolutely_ going to look!"  
>She sighed and tried not to laugh as she hung by the doorway.<br>"Dude! Dude!" Charley shouted, apparently too shocked and embarrassed to think of anything else to say. "I know, I know! Sorry, sorry, sorry. I left my phone, I just- I'm not looking. I promise." Peter called as he went to the place where he left his phone.  
>"I tried to stop him, I swear. The man's a bloody pervert."<br>"Oi!" he called and stood in front of her, an accusing finger in front of her face, "so are you." he grinned and lightly poked her nose.  
>"We don't see anything! We saw nothing. Alright. We're out of here, it's all yours. Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." he moved them toward the door, spinning around a little, "that doesn't narrow it down...that's like...Mini golf and sushi. Carry on!" and with that Lily tugged him out of the room and shut the door behind them.<br>"Oh my god, you're so embarrassing. You're like an annoying older brother... or a nosy obnoxious dad."  
>"Speaking of that, thanks for bring it up..." he paused as they reached the stairs again,<br>"You don't _have _to be the last Alexander..." he spoke seriously, with a hint of suggestiveness.  
>Lily stopped on a step and turned her gaze upward, tilting her head to the side as her face scrunched up in faux disgust, "<em>Uuuuuuugh! <em>Are you telling me you want to have a baby with me? Ew!" she shouted dramatically, Peter smirked at her, noticing she couldn't even continue through her own act without smiling.  
>"<em>You<em>! You _sickly..._**romantic**..._**psychopath**_!" she was full on smiling, though her tone still boomed with revulsion.  
>"Come <em>ooooon.<em>" Peter reached out to grab her, "The best part is making the baby."  
>"Ahh! No!" Lily shrieked and started running down the stairs out of his grasp, "Get away from me!" she laughed as she ran, Peter's long legs caught up with easily, snatching her up in his arms before they reached the main floor and walked out in the Vegas air. His arm was snug around her shoulders, and hers around his waist.<br>Lily smiled, leaning her head into his side as they walked, they were right, Quinn and Peter. She didn't have to be a hunter forever. Though she did feel like it was still her duty to protect humanity from the monsters still out there...but... maybe she could make a compromise with herself...something she could live with...a normal life and a hunter's life... a content life, a happy life...  
>And she couldn't see this wonderful new life without her new family members.<p>

Besides, all the hunters in the past eventually found a mate, if they didn't she wouldn't even be there... she tilted her head to the side to look up at Peter, grinning, she thought '_What the hell, why not give it a go?_'

* * *

><p>"You're leaving? But- Now?"<br>"Calm down, Amy. We'll be in touch, and we'll visit whenever possible." Lily smiled and hugged the blonde, who held her back tightly.  
>"I wish you would stay."<br>"All this sun," Quinn looked up to the sun, squinting through his sunglasses, "I'm gonna miss it, but if she stays any longer she's gonna fry. She'll be as red as her hair, except...all over." he smirked, "...actually come to think of it that would be hilarious. Maybe we could stay a little longer."  
>"Shut up, Quinn. Just shh." Lily put a finger to her lips and moved on to Charley. She nodded her head in Amy's direction, "Take care of her, alright? Keep in touch. Tell us when you get a case."<br>Charley nodded, "Yeah." a frown pulling at his lips.  
>"Hey," Lily grinned, "Chin up, Charley. You're honorary members of Alexander House now. Lead Hunters in America, headquarters in Las Vegas... your badass."<br>A smile broke over his face. "That _is _pretty cool." Peter walked over, slinging an arm over Lily's shoulders, "Though London base sounds a little bit cooler."  
>"Glasgow." Lily corrected.<br>"What? Why Glasgow?"  
>"Because I <em>like <em>Glasgow. I was born there, it's nice." Lily defended with a proud nod.  
>Peter rolled his eyes with a shrug, "If you say so... You think it'd be a good place to raise a baby?"<br>"We aren't having a baby!" Lily snapped, a blush tinting her cheeks, "Not right now, at least."  
>Amy smiled widely at Lily and Peter, and Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes.<br>"I think a London base would be beneficial as well." Peter blurted a moment later.  
>"<em>Annnyway<em>." Lily poked him in the ribs with her elbow, "We're gonna miss you too."  
>"We miss you already." Jane squeaked and flung her arms around Lily.<br>"No tears. No one's dying." Lily laughed, but then scoffed at her own eyes watering.  
>"Ah, shit. No. Nope. Not gonna cry." Lily chuckled before pulling away.<br>"Oi! We got a flight to catch!" Quinn shouted from the truck, "Bye kids! See you in winter!" he called with a wave.  
>"Winter?" Peter asked, heading to his car just behind the truck.<br>"Yeah. I like the warm, and I sure as hell am not going to deal with those English or Scottish winters."  
>Lily rolled her eyes and looked to the teens.<br>She looked over both of them, still not believing how far they had come in the past 2 months. She inhaled through her nose, forcing those tears to stay away, and sighed, "..Bye."  
>"See you around, Ms. Alexander. Thanks for the help."<p>

She sank down into the passenger seat of Peter's Camaro, he sent a goofy love sick smile her way, wiggling his fingers on the gear shifter. Lily smirked and laced her fingers with his over the stick shifter, looking out the windshield, Quinn led the way in the truck. Glancing out the window she saw Amy, Charley and Jane waving. She waved back, smiling as the Camaro moved down the street until the Brewster's and Amy left her sight, but not her mind, nor her heart.  
>Lily Ann Alexander...No longer the last hunter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! Thanks to all who read and reviewed. It's been fun, but it's over now. I really hope you all enjoyed it! I will glady answer any questions anyone might have, or just a great big final review to warm my cold, cold heart ;D Thanks everyone.**


End file.
